Without the Memories
by Raven-Mustang
Summary: Raimundo loses all of his memories of his time being a xiaolin monk, all except of those involving Chase Young. He doesn't remember Chase is evil, only that he knows him. Chase sees the oppurtunity to strengthen the heylin side and seizes it.
1. Weird Feeling

Without the Memories:

A/N: Hi yall...New story coming up. The only reason I'm writing this one is because I'm using my dad's laptop to write it. My own laptop with all my other fanfics on it is still broken, so I think I'll probably centered around this fic, so for those who enjoy this pairing and other Xiaolin Showdown pairings should be happy because I'll probably write more than one. That and there are not enough fics for this pairing and for the other one I have in mind.

Warning: This will eventually have boy on boy action, so if you don't like that, then this fic is not for you. There will also be violence, most likely more extreme than that in the show.

Summary: Raimundo loses all of his memories of his time being a Xiaolin monk, all except of those involving Chase Young. He doesn't remember Chase is evil, or the fact that he ever fought him, only that he knows him. Chase sees the opportunity to strengthen the Heylin side and seizes it, taking Raimundo under his wing.

Disclaimer: Oh...yeah...these stupid things. If I honestly owned Xiaolin Showdown, it'd be continuing on with its seasons…SO DON'T REMIND ME!

Chapter 1: Weird Feeling

The Xiaolin Dragons-in-training were relaxing from their morning exercises when a certain little green dragon crawled out from the temple to confront them. "Hey, kids. Telling from the rash on my tail....a new Shen Gong Wu is going to reveal itself." he mumbled and groaned, itching said rash, making the Dragons-in-training wince with disgust.

"What's it called, Dojo?" Kimiko asked, crossing her arms.

"It's called 'The Chain of Memories'," Dojo replied matter-of-factly, pulling the Shen Gong Wu scroll out of nowhere. "It allows the wearer to recall any and all of their memories, or the memories of anyone they touch. It also can force false memories into anyone to benefit the wielder."

"Then we should head on out before that no good varmint Jack Spicer gets it." Clay commented, pulling his ever present cowboy hat down further over his eyes.

The other Xiaolin warriors agreed, and hopped on Dojo's back as soon as they armed themselves with Wu. Raimundo paused at the vault as he was about to grab his favorite Wu, the sword of the storm. 'I have a weird feeling that _something_ is going to happen' he thought, brows knitting together. He shrugged it off and grabbed the sword, fastened it to his sash and ran off to join the other Dragons as Dojo flew away to their currently unknown destination.

* * *

"....and that's why your cats found me clinging to the chandelier." Jack finished, explaining why he was in Chase's lair...again.

Chase sighed as the redheaded Goth fidgeted under his intense stare as the Warlord sat on a throne like dais. Chase was about to reprimand the boy for being way to obvious and stupid, and how sneaking into his lair again was a waste of time, and how he should be spending that time figuring out a way to destroy those despicable monks. That is until Wuya, who had only until recently regained her body, stalked into the room. "Chase, there is a new Shen Gong Wu about to reveal itself." she said leaning on the nearest wall, arms folded over her chest, completely ignoring the fact that Jack was even there.

The Dragon lord sighed again, "Wuya, you know I have no desire to acquire those stupid little trinkets you so obsessively desire over. They are meaningless in our quest for Heylin World domination." he explained for what seemed like the hundredth time. When was that stupid witch ever going to get that through her thick skull? Most of the Shen Gong Wu were stupid! The Star Hanabi, can spit fire at you, big whoop, you can dodge them. The Fist of Tebigong can cause earthquake-like tremors, wow, just knock them out before they use it. The Shroud of Shadows makes you invisible. Hell, even an amateur fighter should be able to sense their presence anyway! In Chase's mind, going after the Shen Gon Wu was a big waste of his valuable time.

"This is no ordinary Wu," Wuya pressed, "If the monks obtain the Chain of Memories, they could use it to see all of our past, our secrets....everything. They could even force false memories into our allies to have them turn on us."

Chase's eyes widened; now this was a different story. Who'd of thought that the late 'great' Grandmaster Dashi would make a Wu so very...personal and prying. It was almost.....evil.....almost. Chase wanted that Wu; it could be beneficial to his cause. That and he'd like to keep his memories to himself, thank you very much.

The Heylin Warlord stood and walked slowly down the dais. "So I take that as a 'Were going'?" Wuya asked, smug with herself.

Chase did not reply, only snapped his fingers as he passed Wuya to summon his minions, "And bring the worm." Chase said over his shoulder, remembering Jack.

Jack said nothing, glad that Chase's attention was not focused on him for once; that glint in Chase's eye when Wuya told him about the Wu's abilities was not a good one. He liked his butt where it was, thank you very much. The Goth was about to walk with The Heylin masters, until one of Chase's minions picked Jack up by the collar of his trench coat with its massive jaws. "Uh, Chase, I can walk!" he called out to the warlord, but got no reply. He sighed in defeat and just let the massive cat carry him. He hoped for his sake it wasn't a long journey.

* * *

The monk's journey was not a long one, only taking them a short ride over the ocean, to the mystic country of Japan. Dojo landed in a very green very rural farmland, almost disappearing into the grass as he shrunk back down. "So which way's the Wu, dojo?" Raimundo asked looking around, he had been to Japan once before to obtain the Zing Zom Bone...but that was in Tokyo, Japan's capital. This was way different, if you had never been to the country before, you'd think it was all like this, it made Raimundo smile; it kind of reminded him of his home.

Dojo groaned and scratched at his rash, "Thata way." he mumbled, pointing to a dirt path decorated with strange arches about every thirty feet or so. "It must be in a Shinto shrine!" Kimiko exclaimed. "All we have to do is follow the arches and it should lead us right there!"

"Then let us make with the haste! We do not wish for Jack Spicer to obtain such a powerful Wu!" Omi stated, dashing on the path with unnecessary speed.

"Hold on there partner!" Clay yelled as he ran after the small yellow monk. In turn Kimiko ran after Clay and Dojo had disappeared as usual, so that left Raimundo all alone. He was about to start running until a shiver suddenly ran down his spine. He turned to look behind him, but nothing was there. His brow creased as he got that weird feeling again. He kept his eyes peeled as he glanced behind his shoulder once before sprinting up the path after his friends.

Little did the Brazilian boy know, his suspicions had been correct. Two pairs of eyes, emerald, and gold, narrowed as they watched the monks dash up the path.

* * *

Chase smirked slightly as he, Wuya and his minions reached the Shrine first. This was going to be easy. All he had to do now was wait for the Wu to reveal itself. He secretly wished it would hurry up so he would not have to confront the monks. A Wu this powerful would cause more than a simple skirmish...an all out battle was bound to ensue.

The Heylin master stood, frowning, waiting. 'Dammit, could this thing be any slower?' He thought. Suddenly, lying on the pedestal that sat right before the Shinto Shrine, a chain with a gray crown pendant shone. Chase smirked and reached for it, only to be interrupted, by Omi. "Chase Young! We have caught you blue handed!" He shouted, pointing at the Warlord, not out of breath in the least.

Clay and Kimiko, on the other hand, were struggling for breath as they caught up to the little water dragon. "I think....you mean....red handed.....Omi" Kimiko breathed, panting in between words.

"That too!" Omi shouted and crouched into a fighting stance, "You shall not obtain the Chain of Memories, evil doer!"

Chase did not move or offer a response, only nodded. Suddenly, a giant rock monster came crashing through the gazebo-like ceiling, with Wuya sitting on its shoulder, grinning like a child who just got their favorite toy back after it was stolen from them. And in a way, the monster was. Wuya hopped off only to land next to Chase. "Rock Monster, eat them if you will." Wuya cackled, as the monster opened its mouth and sucked in the three monks into its belly like a vacuum cleaner.

"Now where is little Raimundo?" Wuya asked, noticing the Wind Dragon was not in the jail-like belly of her monster.

'Hopefully on his way' all three monks thought as they prayed Raimundo would make it there soon.

* * *

The path was longer than Raimundo had realized, leading him through a forest and up a large hill with stone steps. He still had not seen hind or tail of his fellow monks and it was beginning to worry him. He pushed himself harder, geez did these stupid stairs ever end? He flew up them and finally landed at the top. The hill flattened out at the top and was covered like a gazebo, only _much_ larger. In the middle, about 5 yards away was the Shinto statue. And not even two feet away from that stood Chase Young, Wuya, and a rock monster with his fellow monks inside its belly. The evildoers backs were turned to him, fortunately his friends were not. They mouthed to him the situation. Chase was about to grab the wu!

Unhooking the Sword of the Storm from his belt and wielding it, Raimundo summoned his element and used it to launch himself towards the statue, over Chase's head. He reached out and touched the Wu at the exact same time Chase did. "Ah, it seems the last monk has decided to join us." Wuya teased, "What? Get left behind?"

Raimundo scowled and ignored her, instead focusing his attention on Chase, "Chase, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. First to climb up the statue and reach the Wu first is the winner. I wager the Sword of the Storm"

Chase nodded, "I accept, and I wager the mantis flip coin."

"Where'd you get that you no good snake? Last time we checked Spicer had that Wu!" Clay objected from the rock prison, shaking his fist at Chase.

"And now he doesn't. Now can we start?" Chase growled, impatient.

"What? Eager to lose, lizard?" Raimundo taunted.

Chase ignored the snake and lizard comments, for now anyway, and shouted with Raimundo. "Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!"

As the showdown began, the large shrine grew even larger, bursting through the ceiling and hundreds of feet above that. Raimundo and Chase stood at the bottom, Raimundo clad in his wudai uniform. The Brazilian glared at the Dragon Lord, and gripped the sword of the storm tight in his fist. 'I have to win, can't let this lizard beat me.'

The two warriors looked at each other again and shouted out "Gong Yi Tampai!" and the showdown began.

Chase spent no time in using his Shen Gong Wu. He tossed the coin and caught it in his hand. "Mantis flip coin." he murmured and jumped into the air, flipping as he went.

Raimundo growled slightly, he would not be outdone. He called upon the power of his element and jumped, pushing himself farther than he ever could with a normal jump. Chase was halfway up the tower when he stopped. He glanced at Raimundo for but a moment before he kicked the shrine, just as the wind dragon landed. Raimundo stumbled and fell.

The Heylin master smirked and used the coin once again, flipping upwards. Raimundo swore silently as he watched the Dragon Lord vault upwards. He was going to lose if he didn't think of something fast. "Sword of the Storm, Wind!" he yelled flipping back and pushing himself from a ledge on the statue. He sprung up, his element pushing him, he was not going to lose, and he couldn't lose.

Chase was sure he was going to win. He smirked as he was about to grab the chain. But in a blink, another hand snatched it away. In another blink, the showdown was over and everything was back to normal. Wuya's rock monster had broken, and the other monks were free.

Chase's eyes narrowed as he felt the mantis flip coin disappear from his hand. How could he lose to that boy?

Raimundo stood triumphantly with his fellow monks as they cheered, smiling all the way. Chase frowned as he looked at them and stood from his crouching position and turned away. "Leaving so soon, Chase Young?" Omi shouted, noticing the Heylin Master walking calmly away. "Sorry that we have thoroughly beaten your butt once again?"

"There will always be another showdown, young monks." Chase muttered continuing to walk away. "This was only one battle. I accept you as the victors for now. But remember, while you all are gloating like the children you are there are more Wu out there. The moment I sense the slightest weakness in any of you, I will destroy you and plunge the world into the darkness it's destined to be in. Remember my words, Xiaolin Monks."

Wuya followed Chase silently, knowing just how mad the Heylin master was, no matter how well he seemed to be hiding it.

The Xiaolin Monks stayed silent as well. "He seems mad." Kimiko said when the Dragon Lord was just out of earshot.

"Probably because we kicked his butt again." Raimundo smiled, trying to lighten the mood a bit, gesturing to the Wu he now carried.

The other monks tried to smile and joke around, but they all felt the tense atmosphere that Chase left behind him. "At least we got the Chain of Memories." Clay muttered.

"Yeah and we should be heading back to the temple now." Dojo piped up, appearing out from under the Texan's hat.

The other monks nodded as Dojo hopped off of Clay's head and grew to his large form. The ceiling was already damaged beyond repair from the showdown. They jumped on and flew off in a flash. Raimundo shuddered again, that horrible feeling remaining with him even as they flew over the horizon.

Chase glanced at the sky as the green Dragon with the Monks mounted on it flew over the horizon. He chewed the inside of his lip, a habit he formed when he was angry and trying to suppress it. "Chase, what're you going to do?" Jack asked, a little worried about the murderous aura flowing off the Heylin Master in waves.

'Another day, Xiaolin monks, another day.' he thought, turning once again and walking past the young Goth. "We are leaving, lets go." he answered.

'That Wu must be pretty important if it's gotten Chase this riled up.' Jack thought glancing to the horizon once before running after Chase. 'I wonder what's gonna happen now.'

To be continued…

* * *

Omake:

A/N: First Chapter, done! Horrible ending, and I know my fight scene writing skills suck, (well in my opinion they do -w-') this is just the first of many, I hope anyway. I don't know if it was any good in the first place, or if any of it made sense, cause its like the middle of the night on a Sunday…and I have school in the morning. ^w^' Anyway, Review o Kudasai….they make me really happy. Constructive criticism is always welcome…and flames will just make me giggle. What do you have to flame about now? I haven't even gotten to the good parts yet. Lol. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Until next time my Dragons in training, (Lol…pulled a master Fung line ^w^') Jaa Ne!


	2. Follow Your Instincts

Without the Memories:

A/N: Hi yall...Chapter two...yay! I realized as I re read the first chapter....that my M rating was off. Lol. The first chapter had no M content in it. *sweat drop* But, It'll get there eventually, so I'll just keep the rating that way cause I'm lazy. Lol. Anyhoodles (That's my word don't steal it! )... Italics mean flashback just so you know. Enjoy Chapter Two everyone!

Warning: This will eventually have boy on boy action, so if you don't like that, then this fic is not for you. There will also be violence and language, most likely more extreme than that in the show.

Summary: Raimundo loses all of his memories of his time being a Xiaolin monk, all except of those involving Chase Young. He doesn't remember Chase is evil, or the fact that he ever fought him, only that he knows him. Chase sees the opportunity to strengthen the Heylin side and seizes it, taking Raimundo under his wing.

Disclaimer: If I owned this....do you think I would waste my time writing fanfics about it? I would just make the show M rated, sit back and watch the boys go at each other...in more ways than one *wink wink*

Chapter 2: Follow Your Instincts

* * *

Recap: Chase glanced at the sky as the green dragon with the Monks mounted on it flew over the horizon. He chewed the inside of his lip, a habit he formed when he was angry and trying to suppress it. "Chase, what're you going to do?" Jack asked, a little worried about the murderous aura flowing off the Heylin Master in waves.

'Another day, Xiaolin monks, another day.' he thought, turning once again and walking past the young Goth. "We are leaving, lets go." he answered.

'That Wu must be pretty important if it's gotten Chase this riled up.' Jack thought glancing to the horizon once before running after Chase. 'I wonder what's gonna happen now.'

* * *

The flight back to the temple was a quiet one for the young monks. Each of them thinking about Chase's words. Even Omi was for once silent, instead of his usual boasts about how they were that much closer to rid the world of evil. It was actually quite unnerving.

Raimundo especially was thinking about what Chase had said._ "There will always be another showdown, young monks. This was only one battle. I accept you as the victors for now. But remember; while you all are gloating like the children you are there are more Wu out there. The moment I sense the slightest weakness in any of you, I will destroy you and plunge the world into the darkness it's destined to be in. Remember my words, Xiaolin Monks."_

'What could he mean by that?' the Brazilian asked himself 'I mean we're used to him threatening us and all...but that threat seemed more...real than the others.'

The Dragon of wind hung his head in confusion. What did it mean? Was Chase now so fed up with the monks beating him that he decided enough was enough? Was he really going to destroy them like he said? He glanced down at the new Wu in his arms. The Chain of Memories, a Wu with the power to see the memories of anyone you touch, and force false memories into them if the wielder wished it. The Brazilian boy now realized how important this Wu was. It couldn't get into the hands of evil. If it did, they could use it to find out all of the hidden memories and secrets of the monks and any other do-gooder. In the end....it was simple. They could not lose this Wu, no matter what.

Just as Dojo landed safely back on the temple grounds, Raimundo absentmindedly slipped the Chain over his head, the crown pendant landing just below his other medallion. The monks hopped off Dojo and stayed silent, the atmosphere still tense. They slowly walked to the Shen Gong Wu vault, entering the double doors. Master Fung was meditating with the other elderly monks. His closed eyes open in curiosity when he heard no cheering or grumbling. "What has happened, young Monks?" he asked, standing up, "Have you lost the Shen Gong Wu?"

"No, we won" Raimundo mumbled while looking down, fiddling with the crown pendant.

"Then why the long faces?" Master Fung asked, leading the young monks to the vault's entrance, immediately going into his "fathering Monk" mode.

"Just something Chase said is all." Kimiko murmured, placing the Star Hanabi she brought with her safely back into one of the various drawers of the Shen Gong Wu vault as soon as Master Fung opened it.

"You should not dwell on it too much, young ones. The victory belongs to the side of good once again." the elder monk reassured. He wouldn't admit it, but he was always worried when his monks went out to battle for the fate of the world.

The monks' mood lightened a bit from Master Fung's encouraging words. He always knew what to say to make them feel better, even if they sometimes didn't fully understand the meanings behind his words. "What Shen Gong Wu did you win young monks?" the elder monk asked, glancing at Raimundo who had yet to stop fiddling with the crown pendant to even look at his teacher.

"The Chain of Memories!" Omi boasted, his ego boosting up to almost normal, "Raimundo thoroughly beat Chase Young's butt all the way to Come Kingdom!" The yellow boy laughed at his own joke...even though it took a few moments for everyone to even register what the youngest monk had said.

"I sure hope you mean 'Kingdom come' there, partner" Clay asked while he pulled his hat down farther over his eyes and looking down at the water dragon.

Omi nodded. "That, too!" he added, making Kimiko and Clay chuckle at his constant misuse of the most basic sayings.

Raimundo scowled. How could all of them be damn so calm about this?! Chase Young; evil Heylin Warlord, who mind you was hell bent on plunging the world into 10,000 years of darkness or however the hell long it was...had threatened to destroy every last one of them! Was he the only one thinking about this?! The bad feeling still hadn't left him, and his scowl deepened as he pinched the crown pendant between his index finger and thumb on his right hand. He _really_ hated that feeling. "Why the face, Rai?" Kimiko asked, noticing the Brazilian boy's troubled and somewhat angered expression.

"Nothing" the wind dragon mumbled, turning away from his friends and teacher to quickly stroll out of the Shen Gong Wu vault/temple. Omi tried to run after him, confused about why his fellow monk was so sullen after such a glorious victory. Master Fung's hand caught the youngest monk by his shoulder and shook his head as the boy looked up at him quizzically. "It seems Raimundo needs some time to himself." The Elder monk suggested

Kimiko and Clay nodded, "Yeah, Omi, he hasn't really been himself today." Kimiko frowned slightly; mad at herself for not noticing it before. Raimundo was acting apprehensive about everything, ever since Dojo announced that a new Shen Gong Wu was going to reveal itself earlier. She was also confused as to why he was still acting that way. Raimundo himself had won the Wu, so why didn't he feel better? She just didn't understand 'Boys' she thought, shaking her head slightly at the retreating back of the tan monk as he disappeared from her line of vision.

* * *

Raimundo stuffed his hands in his pockets as he stared at the clouds floating in the sky. He really needed some time to think by himself. He was glad none of the other monks had followed him. Master Fung must've sensed his uneasy aura and decided it was best to keep the other monks behind. He was good at that kind of thing. Raimundo made a mental note to thank Master Fung later, but right now he needed to think.

He strolled quietly to his favorite tree. It was on top of a hill that over looked the vast field the monks often trained and fooled around on. He leaned his back on the tall trunk, glad for the shade it offered. The Wind dragon slowly closed his eyes and sighed. He sat there, very quiet, very still, just feeling the small breeze blow across his face. He frowned after a moment and quickly plopped onto the ground, chin in hand and glaring at nothing. 'Why won't that bad feeling go away?' he asked himself, frowning deeper. It actually looked more like a frustrated pout than anything, anyway. He closed his eyes again and sighed.

"What seems to be the matter, young dragon of wind?" a familiar voice asked.

Raimundo inwardly scowled. As much as he liked the old man, he popping up right now really wasn't easing the bad feeling that kept creeping up on him. Then again, the Brazilian was glad it wasn't one of his friends. Master Fung would respect the boy's wishes if he didn't want to talk about it. Well, maybe Clay wouldn't ask too much about it, but Omi and Kimiko would hound them about his mood until he talked about it or totally freaked on them and told them to 'Leave me the fuck alone' as he so eloquently put it once when Omi wouldn't shut up. Then Omi asked what the word 'Fuck' meant and how it pertained to him leaving Raimundo alone and the Brazilian boy didn't want to have to go through all that again.

"I've just had a really bad feeling all day, ever since Dojo announced that the Chain of Memories was going to reveal itself." Raimundo murmured, once again fiddling with said Wu's Crown pendant. "I don't know what it is."

Master Fung said nothing for a moment, and Raimundo wondered if he was even going to say anything until, "Whatever it is young monk, I am sure it can be solved with relaxation and rest. The victory was yours today, you should be pleased about that. Now, supper shall be ready soon, do you wish to join us?"

Raimundo's brows furrowed, maybe the old man was right, maybe he was over thinking this. Maybe it wasn't as serious as he thought. "I think I'll stay just a bit longer, if you don't mind" the wind dragon smiled weakly up at the old monk, pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his hands on them.

Master Fung said nothing more, and Raimundo sensed him calmly walk away. The Dragon of Wind in training sighed again and looked out at the now setting sun with disinterest. '_The moment I sense the slightest weakness in any of you, I will destroy you and plunge the world into the darkness it's destined to be in. Remember my words, Xiaolin Monks'_

Raimundo banged his head on his knees. Why did it seem like when Chase said that, he was looking directly at him? It didn't make any sense to the boy. He frowned once more before standing and heading for the temple where the monks ate and slept. He sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets, he looked at the direction of Chase's lair. Not being able to see it of course, but he had traveled there enough to know which direction it was. The Brazilian touched his stomach, feeling nauseous for a moment. He shook his head and began to run. If he didn't hurry, he wouldn't get any food.

* * *

Chase sat in his library, trying to take his mind off his nearly humiliating loss. He sat with his chin in hand and an ancient book in the other. He was frowning, the large room was completely silent except for the sound of the occasional page turning, until suddenly, Chase sneezed, very loudly in fact. He frowned and sniffed loudly, about to go back to his reading. "Someone must be thinking about you." Jack said, standing behind Chase, surprising the Warlord for once, well almost.

"What do you mean, you worm?" Chase asked.

"You've never heard the saying 'If you sneeze once, someone is thinking or talking about you?" Jack asked back, leaning over Chase's shoulder to look at his face.

Chase's eyes widened, Jack was being calm for once, and...logical. "No, I have not." he answered.

"Well, now you have." Jack smiled and walked away without another word.

Chase's eyes narrowed as he frowned. This day was becoming weirder and weirder. He sat thinking for a moment, then snapped the book shut and stood. He should not sit around like this and sulk, even though he would never admit he was sulking. He was going to get that Wu, no matter what it took.

* * *

Raimundo sighed contently as he flopped down onto his futon, placing his hands behind his head and staring up at the blank ceiling. He was exhausted from the days events, and as the seconds ticked by, it became harder and harder for the boy to keep his eyes open. They slipped close and before he had time to register anything, he had fallen into a deep sleep.

Fire; it gives warmth to those who need it. But it can also destroy everything you hold dear.

Raimundo tossed and turned in his sleep, it was hot…really hot. Suddenly he heard a blood curdling scream. It jolted him awake, sweat pouring down his face. Why was it so hot? Wait…who screamed?!

The wind dragon jumped up and ran out of his room, and out of the living quarters. He was horrified at what he saw. Fire; everywhere, everything was burning. 'The vault.' Raimundo realized as he ran as fast as he could to said vault…

There were no bodies anywhere, thank God. But the smell of burning something was apparent in the air. The wind dragon covered his nose with his hand and looked around. "HELLO!" he yelled. "IS ANYONE HERE?!"

"RAI, OVER HERE!" Clay's voice rang out over the roar of the flames.

Raimundo looked in the direction of the voice and ran through the smoke. He ran to a clearing that wasn't burning. There stood Clay, Omi, Master Fung and the other elderly monks. But no Kimiko. That scream he heard… 'No…it couldn't have been' he though, running towards them. "Where's Kimiko." He demanded.

The other monks parted to reveal Kimiko lying passed on a blanket on the ground, her leg wrapped up in a blood soaked gauze. "What happened?!" he asked

"Chase Young." Omi said solemnly, avoiding the Wind Dragon's gaze.

That sent Raimundo off the edge, he ran out in the smoke again to the Shen Gong Wu vault before anyone could object. The flames were higher and hotter there and in front of it stood a lone figure. "So you had it with you, I should have guessed." It said, walking through the smoke in to Raimundo's vision, it was Chase Young, smirking evilly as always.

Raimundo saw red in more ways than one. He knew he shouldn't have ignored that bad feeling he had. He did and now look at what happened, Kimiko was hurt and the temple was burning down! Raimundo learned that day that he should never ignore his instincts again.

To be continued…

* * *

Omake:

A/N: In the wise words of a boy named Flapjack..."Adventure!" I'm done with this chapter and I enjoyed how it turned out! And it's only gonna get better! Bad place to end it huh? Well you're just going to have to deal! u. I really enjoyed typing this, and I apologize about the lateness of it. I wanted to finish this and upload it on Monday, but something very unexpected happened. My choir teacher of three years died on Sunday and it was kinda shocking. So in memory of my choir teacher, Ms. Hedahl, 1970-2009. I will miss you dearly, but I will keep the fire burning and the music in my heart, alive.

Until next time! Jaa ne!


	3. Who are you?

Without the Memories:

A/N: Hi yall...Chapter three...yay! Thank you all for the kind reviews! They made me so happy that I couldn't wait to get this chapter out to all of you! Well the fight scene you've all been waiting for is here, so let's get to it! A reviewer also asked me that if the Chain of Memories related to Kingdom Hearts…and yes, it is. I apologize for my lack of originality, but I couldn't think of what I could call it, so I went with it. Lol.

Warning: This will eventually have boy on boy action, so if you don't like that, then this fic is not for you. There will also be violence and language, most likely more extreme than that in the show.

Summary: Raimundo loses all of his memories of his time being a Xiaolin monk, all except of those involving Chase Young. He doesn't remember Chase is evil, or the fact that he ever fought him, only that he knows him. Chase sees the opportunity to strengthen the Heylin side and seizes it, taking Raimundo under his wing.

Disclaimer: If I owned this....Chase and Raimundo and Jack would all live in my closet. It would be a little cramped, but they'd have to deal.

Chapter 3: Who are you?

Recap: "Chase Young." Omi said solemnly, avoiding the Wind Dragon's gaze.

That sent Raimundo off the edge, he ran out in the smoke again to the Shen Gong Wu vault before anyone could object. The flames were higher and hotter there and in front of it stood alone figure. "So you had it with you, I should have guessed." It said, walking through the smoke in to Raimundo's vision, it was Chase Young, smirking evilly as always.

Raimundo saw red in more ways than one. He knew he shouldn't have ignored that bad feeling he had. He did and now look at what happened, Kimiko was hurt and the temple was burning down! Raimundo learned that day that he should never ignore his instincts again.

* * *

Raimundo growled as Chase just smirked at the boy, the flames flicking all around them. "What did you do?" Raimundo asked, barely containing his anger.

"I was looking for the Chain of Memories in your pathetically guarded vault, but, it turns out it wasn't there." Chase answered calmly, the smirk still apparent on his face. "Besides, shouldn't you be more worried about what I did to young Kimiko than what I did to the temple grounds?"

Raimundo's eyes widened, "You did that?" he asked in disbelief. He remembered how bloody that gauze on Kimiko's leg looked. Chase did that? Raimundo's expression slowly changed from astonished to livid. He growled and launched himself at the Heylin master. "You bastard! You hurt Kimiko!" he shouted, ready to punch that smug grin off of the Warlord's face.

Chase said nothing, only stepped calmly to the side to dodge Raimundo's primitive frontal assault. The Brazilian boy almost lost his balance, coming too close to the flames for his own taste.

"Why so angry, Raimundo?" Chase teased, placing his arms behind his back, leaving a blatant opening. It infuriated Raimundo, "Don't you _dare_ call me by my name you fucking filthy snake!" he yelled, launching himself at Chase once again.

Chase sighed and dodged with ease once again, the warlord stuck his foot out to trip the young wind dragon, sending him close to the surrounding flames again. "Do you wish to know why you cannot hit me?" Chase asked, half teasing, half serious.

"I don't need any advice from you!" Raimundo yelled, rubbing the dirt off of his face and pushing himself off of the ground again.

Chase told him anyway, "You are letting your anger at me control you. You are blinded; the only way that you can hit me is if you get rid of that anger."

No matter how much he wanted to deny it, Raimundo found what Chase had said was right. But he was _so _mad at the Warlord. The dragon stood and closed his eyes, breathing in deeply and sighing. He then opened his eyes to stare defiantly into the golden eyes of Chase Young.

A smirk tugged at the corner of the Heylin warrior's mouth. "Now that is more like it," he said, "Now, come at me with all you have, Xiaolin warrior!" And with that, Raimundo launched himself at Chase once again, much more focused and surprisingly more determined than before.

Chase allowed himself to smirk and easily caught the young boy's hand as it balled into a fist, determined to hit the Dragon Lord square in the face. Raimundo growled slightly, continuing to glare defiantly into Chase's eyes. Chase said nothing, only pushed the boy out of his face and back down to the ground. Suddenly, Dojo's voice rang out from nowhere. "Raimundo! I don't know where you are but watch out! I can sense a new Shen Gong wu about to reveal itself!"

Raimundo's eyes narrowed; 'A Shen Gong Wu at a time like this?!' he thought, 'Just great' "I'm a bit busy at the moment right now, Dojo, could you and the others handle it?" the Brazilian boy shouted.

"But it's going to appear on the temple grounds!" Dojo yelled back.

"Oh, how very lucky for me." Chase grinned, looking at the Wind Dragon again.

"You're not going to get it!" the Brazilian boy exclaimed, turning around, really to run through the flames to find the newest Shen Gong Wu that just so happened to be on the temple grounds. 'Could these things have any worse timing?!" Raimundo thought, rolling his eyes.

As Raimundo was about to run through the flames, a bright light shone from behind him. The boy whipped around to see a small black ball that could probably fit in his hand just floating in the air. Raimundo's emerald eyes flickered up into Chase's golden ones. A silent confirmation was made, they both ran for it, and of course, touched it at the same time.

Before either warrior could shout out a challenge, a familiar voice rang out over the sound of the roaring flames. "Orb of Tornnami!"

Raimundo glanced up at the sky as a fountain of water shot up into the sky and came raining down over the entire temple grounds. The roaring flames died down with an audible 'pshhh" sound. Raimundo glanced back at Chase, both of them quickly becoming soaked, their hair sticking in their eyes.

"Raimundo, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." Chase smirked, beating Raimundo to the punch.

"I eagerly accept." The brunette boy murmured, his teeth grinding in anger.

Chase smirked, 'I doubt he even knows what this Shen Gong wu is.' He thought.

"A game of hide and go seek. Whoever finds the Wu first gets it, "Chase explained. Then his smirk grew wider as he leaned in a bit closer to Raimundo, "It's so simple that even someone with _your_ intellect could do it."

That was the last straw. The Brazilian boy growled, "You're on you fucking Heylin bastard!"

Chase smirked once again. The boy was just charging into a showdown with no idea the abilities of this certain Shen gong Wu. Luckily, Wuya had warned Chase about the Wu before he had left to destroy the Xiaolin temple. It was called the 'Shadow Doppelganger'. Its powers allowed you to make as many copies of you as you wanted, but as soon as the 'clones' were touched, they disappeared. It was designed more for quick escapes and diversions instead of actual fighting, but Raimundo didn't need to know that just yet. It would give away Chase's advantage.

"I wager the Reversing Mirror." Chase stated calmly

Raimundo paled, he didn't have any Shen Gong Wu on him. Then he realized, he still had the Chain of Memories around his neck. He sighed angrily and snarled, "Then I wager the Chain of Memories."

Chase smirked, 'Just what I was planning'

"Gong Yi Tampai!" they both yelled.

Suddenly, as in every showdown, the scenery changed. The temple grounds grew two times larger than normal, and the small black ball looking wu disappeared.

Dressed in his wudai uniform, Raimundo glared at Chase through the eye slit in the mask. Chase did nothing, only turned and ran off, looking for the Wu. The Dragon of Wind narrowed his eyes and did the same.

Raimundo ran around the larger temple ground, it was no longer burnt and charred from the fire, probably the magic of the Showdown. Trees and bushes and building were everywhere, as far as far as the eye could see. Raimundo looked behind a bush, not really expecting to find anything. But it didn't hurt to look, right? He glanced down, and there sat…the wu?!

The Xiaolin warrior's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. He found the wu…on his first try?! What the hell?! The brunette shrugged and went to pick up the little black ball. But when he touched it, it disappeared! "What the hell?!" the boy exclaimed, his eyes widening.

"The shadow doppelganger creates copies of the wielder, but when you touch them they disappear!" Dojo yelled, magically on the sidelines with the rest of the Xiaolin warriors. Kimiko was now conscious and half laying half sitting on the ground in her wudai uniform

"So I have to find the _real _one?!" Raimundo exclaimed, turning to his friends.

Dojo nodded, making the emerald eyed boy to groan and smack his forehead with his hand. "Just great!" he shouted at the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chase was searching for the wu in places where you'd least expect it, the 'obvious' ones. Chase had _way _more battle experience than all of the Xiaolin dragons in training combined. He knew where the wu would be. In the cases of doppelgangers, the real body hides in the place where the enemy least expects it. The enemy knows their opponent might be trying to escape when the doppelgangers appear, so the best place to hide is right in front of their face. And while the enemy is distracted on trying to find their opponent, the real body can make its move or escape as planned. Simple; well, at least to Chase it was. He looked in a pot, and grabbed for the black ball inside. Nope, doppelganger. He ran around a temple wall and hopped onto the roof with ease to get a better wide view look at everything. He could at least one in every tree. He took out the Reversing Mirror and activated it. Audible 'poofs' could be heard as the doppelgangers of the wu disappeared. 'Well, not in the trees' Chase thought, ticking off the places he had looked. Pot, trees, bush…where could it be? …The lake! Chase nodded to himself and headed in the direction of one of the lakes, smirking all the way.

* * *

Raimundo was getting frustrated now. He'd looked everywhere he could think of. But all he kept finding were those damn doppelgangers!

'Maybe I should think of a strategy, Chase could find the stupid thing at any moment.' The Brazilian thought, taking his chin in hand as he thought.

He thought for a moment then snapped as an idea popped into his head. He'll use the Chain of memories to force false thoughts into chase's head! He'll make Chase run around thinking he hasn't checked the places he's checked! 'That'll buy me a bunch of time!' the brunette thought with a smile. He snickered quietly at his own cunning. "I'll show you intellect, stupid Heylin snake." He smirked. "Now I just have to find you."

He quickly jumped onto the nearest roof just in time to see Chase jumping from building to building then tree to tree, heading for the lake.

'Perfect' the Xiaolin Dragon thought, 'now to put my plan into action.'

* * *

Chase could feel eyes gazing in his back. He could also sense someone following him. So the monk had thought of a plan? The boy was probably planning to use the Chain of Memories to force false memories into his head to make Chase run around searching in places the warlord had already looked to buy some time. How simple did the monk think he was? Well if the monk really did go through with his plan. He was in for a surprise.

* * *

Raimundo smirked as he stayed in the shadows. Chase had no idea the brunette was following him and it made said brunette smile and chuckle to himself. He felt so cunning, sneaking up on the Heylin master like he was. Finally Chase stopped at the shore of the humungous lake. 'Time to make my move.' Raimundo thought.

As quietly as he could, the Xiaolin dragon stopped and crept out of the tree he was in. He summoned his element in his body and prepared to launch himself at Chase. He shifted his feet and leapt. "Chain of Memories!" He yelled as he stretched out his hand to touch Chase.

Suddenly, a blur of black and green and a shout of, "Reversing mirror!" assaulted the Xiaolin Warrior's senses. And before he knew it, the boy was touching the reversing mirror with his glowing hands. 'Shit!' he thought as his eyes widened. Suddenly a burning fire of pain spread throughout his body, causing the Brazilian boy to scream in pure agony.

Chase smirked as the boy's eyes widened and he screamed out in pain. "I told you boy, you have no chance in defeating the Heylin way." He muttered as Raimundo fell to the ground, unconscious.

Chase frowned as the other Xiaolin monks gasped in surprise and yelled at Raimundo to wake up. The showdown was practically his, why were they still believe that they had a chance? Foolish children. The Heylin Warlord shook his head as he dove into the water of the lake. Swimming quickly, he made it to the center without problem. He glanced up to see a random rock, and on the rock…the Shadow Doppelganger. The dragon warrior heaved himself up on the rock and grabbed the little black ball. A light shined, the temple returned to normal, as normal as it could now that it looked burnt and charred. Raimundo was still unconscious, but Chase could care less about the boy. Raimundo's teammates on the other hand, raced to him. Omi was first to arrive at Raimundo's side, but Kimiko and Clay were close behind.

Chase glanced at the Monks for but a moment before summoning his cats and racing off.

"Raimundo….Raimundo! Please wake up!" Kimiko exclaimed at Clay set her down from his arms and as she began to shake the unconscious boy.

Suddenly, Raimundo's eyes fluttered open, making his friends sigh in relief. But then, the brunette shoved Kimiko away from him without a word.

The other monks gasped in surprise, "What's wrong with ya pard'ner?" Clay asked.

The Dragon of Wind backed up, scuffing up dirt as he whimpered in fear.

"Raimundo…what's wrong?!" Kimiko asked.

"Wh-who….are you?!" Raimundo exclaimed, whimpering and scooting farther away from his fellow monks as they tried to move closer. The other Xiaolin monks gasped in horror as Raimundo whimpered again and scooted even farther away from his friends. "Who…are you?" he meekly asked again, his eyes glancing back and forth between his friends.

Suddenly, Kimiko gasped in realization. "The Chain of Memories!"

To be continued……

* * *

Omake:

A/n: Whoot! Chapter three is done….bad place to end, huh? I'm bad, I know. Thank you all so much for the kind reviews. It may be hard to believe, but this is my first Xiaolin Showdown story…and I really like it so far. One thing that is getting on my nerves is making up my own Wu and their powers. My brain almost exploded trying to think of the Shadow Doppelganger…anyway. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try…keyword…_try_ to get the next chapter out within a week. But I'm sorry ahead of time if I am late, because I _am _working on 5 other stories besides this one and I do have school and a life besides fan fiction. Scary…no? Any way…

Chase: *smirks* I win.

A/N: Indeed you do…*smile*

Raimundo: *Taps Author's shoulder* excuse me….lady in the swivel chair…what's going on?

A/N: Oh no! The Chain of Memories erased his memories of me too! Fuck!

Raimundo: I have no idea what's going on.

Chase: neither do I

A/N: Well…that's because you left before Raimundo woke up, Chase. At least he,*points to Raimundo who is standing staring into space* has an excuse!

Chase: and that is?

A/N: a spoiler…I'm not telling.

Raimundo: Lady…I'm confused.

A/N: *sighed and sags in swivel chair* Just smile and wave at the readers

Raimundo: *does what she says*

A/N: Anyway…See you guys next time. And sorry for any grammar mistakes…lol…no beta *sweat drop* Oh…and drop a review if you could, they make me SOOOOO happy! Anyhoodles…Jaa Nee!

Raimundo: *Is waving* Bye people I don't know!!


	4. Lost

-1Without the Memories:

A/N: Hi yall...Chapter Four...yay! Thank you all for the kind reviews! They made me so happy that I couldn't wait to get this chapter out to all of you! Now we get to see Rai w/o his memories. He's OOC of course cause his memories went bye bye. Alright...onto it!

Warning: This will eventually have boy on boy action, so if you don't like that, then this fic is not for you. There will also be violence and language, most likely more extreme than that in the show.

Summary: Raimundo loses all of his memories of his time being a Xiaolin monk, all except of those involving Chase Young. He doesn't remember Chase is evil, or the fact that he ever fought him, only that he knows him. Chase sees the opportunity to strengthen the Heylin side and seizes it, taking Raimundo under his wing.

Disclaimer: If I owned this...Chase would be in every episode! (--------Chase fan girl)

Chapter 4: Lost

* * *

Recap: Suddenly, Raimundo's eyes fluttered open, making his friends sigh in relief. But then, the brunette shoved Kimiko away from him without a word.

The other monks gasped in surprise, "What's wrong with ya pard'ner?" Clay asked.

The Dragon of Wind backed up, scuffing up dirt as he whimpered in fear.

"Raimundo…what's wrong?!" Kimiko asked.

"Wh-who…are you?!" Raimundo exclaimed, whimpering and scooting farther away from his fellow monks as they tried to move closer. The other Xiaolin monks gasped in horror as Raimundo whimpered again and scooted even farther away from his friends. "Who…are you?" he meekly asked again, his eyes glancing back and forth between his friends.

Suddenly, Kimiko gasped in realization. "The Chain of Memories!"

* * *

The other monks looked at the girl with utter confusion. "Raimundo…is there something wrong that is bothering you?" Omi asked, reaching out to touch the Brazilian boy. Raimundo slapped the hand away. "Don't you touch me!" he screamed, fury and confusion burning in his emerald orbs.

Omi's own eyes widened as he backed away, a dejected look upon the youngest monks face. "When Chase used the Reversing Mirror on Raimundo, instead of seeing Chase's memories, Rai lost his own." Kimiko explained her previous point.

Raimundo stood slowly as the others nodded in agreement, dusting his robes off. That had to be what had happened. The Dragon of Wind looked around slowly, "Where am I?" he asked, continuing to look around at the charred remains of the temple grounds.

Kimiko turned to the other dragons-in-training, "We have to do whatever we can to help him. Maybe if we start over, it will help him regain the his memories." she whispered. Omi and Clay nodded.

"It's your home, The Xiaolin Temple, we're in China" Kimiko smiled.

Raimundo didn't return her gesture, in fact, he glared at her. "Then why don't' I remember it?" he asked, "I think I would remember if I lived in a dump like this." he frowned, crossing his arms.

Kimiko tried her hardest to contain her anger as she strained a smile. "We just finished a very large battle, it's normally a lot nicer than this."

Rai said nothing, only continued to look around. "Raimundo….partner." Clay took a step forward as he spoke, pulling his hat lower over his eyes. He paused, trying to find the right words to explain the situation to his friend. He glanced up to see the brunette boy glaring at him. "What?" He demanded.

"Ya lost yer memories partner. You…got a nasty bump on yer head and can't remember anything." Clay lied, averting those piercing emerald eyes.

Raimundo frowned and stayed silent for a moment. He then stuck out his hand "If what you say is true, then I suppose I should 're-learn' everything. Raimundo Pedrosa" he murmured, averting his eyes as well.

The other monks looked at each other and nodded nervously. Kimiko took Rai's hand and shook it while saying, "Kimiko Tohomiko, Xiaolin Dragon of Fire, in training."

The brunette boy grunted in acknowledgement. Clay took Rai's hand and pulled down his hat in a traditional Texan greeting, "Clay Bailey, Xiaolin Dragon of Earth in trainin'" he smiled, following Kimiko's example. Rai only nodded.

The Brazilian then glanced down at Omi, who quickly shook the older boy's hand and shouted out, "And I am Omi, Xiaolin Dragon of Water, and I am in training as well!"

Raimundo scowled slightly at the yellow boy's behavior. He felt as though he had seen it before, but he could not on his life remember where. The boy tried to think harder until a stabbing pain attacked his head. He flinched and grabbed it, "Are you ok, Raimundo?" Kimiko asked, trying to take the boy's arm. Rai only pulled away and murmured, "I'm fine."

The other monks frowned as Raimundo stepped away further. Suddenly, a voice ran out. "Young Monks, where are you?"

"Master Fung!" Omi exclaimed.

"We're over here!" Kimiko yelled out and waved.

Raimundo watched as an elderly looking monk with a moustache ran up to them. "I'm so glad you are all alright, young monks!"

"Who's the old geezer?" Raimundo asked, crossing his arms with a bored expression.

Master Fung's eyes widened, "Well, we're mostly alright." Kimiko explained, rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"What has happened" The elder monk asked.

"While Rai faced Chase in the Showdown, Chase used the Reversing Mirror and it took away all of Rai's memories." The young fire Dragon explained.

"I…see." Master Fung muttered, rubbing his chin in thought. "This is most unfortunate news."

"You're telling me!" Dojo exclaimed appearing from Master Fung's robe.

"Is it really that bad, Dojo?" Omi asked, looking at the dragon with wide eyes.

"Worse." Dojo groaned, plopping to the ground and pulling the Shen Gong Wu scroll out of nowhere yet again. "It says here that if someone uses the Reversing Mirror against someone else who's using the Chain of Memories…the wielder of the Chain of memories will lose all of their own memories."

"We figured that out already, Dojo." Kimiko scowled.

"I wasn't done." Dojo sneered, "And in order to regain the lost memories, (which are kept in the Chain of Memories Wu itself) You must use the Chain of Memories on themselves." And with that, Dojo rolled up the scroll and hid it away God knows where again.

All of the monks groaned,(including Master Fung) and hung their heads. Raimundo only cleared his throat. "What're you guys mumbling about over there?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Kimiko said as she whipped around to look at him.

She then whipped back around to Dojo and Master Fung. "We told Rai that he lost his memories because he hit his head in the fight. So if you could just roll with it that would be great."

Dojo and Master Fung nodded and they all turned to Raimundo, who still had his arms crossed and was kicking at the dirt ground.

"What're we gonna do 'bout the temple grounds, Master Fung?" Clay asked, nervously eyeing the area around them.

Master Fung smiled bitter sweetly. "The Wu is all safe?"

The Monks nodded.

"Then we should acquire some Plants and other materials, but we will figure it out. Luckily, our living quarters were not seriously damaged." Master Fung said.

The other monks nodded yet again and looked at Raimundo. Master Fung reached out for him, but the brunette monk scooted back. "Maybe you should go rest, Raimundo." The elder Monks said, swinging his arms in the direction of the living quarters. "Your room is the third one as you walk down the hall." he added, slightly pushing on the Dragon of Wind's back.

Raimundo nodded and began to slowly walk away, but before he did he turned to look at Kimiko. "You should get that checked out. It doesn't look too good." and with that he turned away yet again and began to walk away.

Kimiko glanced down at her leg and her eyes widened, the gauze was filled with blood yet again. "C'mon Kimiko, lets get you fixed up before we start." Master Fung said.

Kimiko nodded as she watched Raimundo walked away. Clay silently picked her up and carried her away behind master Fung, glancing quickly at Raimundo. Omi followed suit after a quick glance as well.

* * *

Raimundo stuffed his hands in his pockets and began kicking a rock as he walked. "I wish I could remember things." he muttered giving the rock a particularly hard kick. The rock soared through the air, making Raimundo's eyes widen.

He looked up and slowly entered the open temple door. It was plain; as plain as a Chinese temple could be. He slowly walked down the hall and looked in each room he passed. The first room was what looked like an eating hall. The second was a room that held books and scrolls that were littered everywhere. The brunette boy continued to walk. He passed what seemed to be rooms. The first was very plain. The bed was made, and there were poster of martial art moves. But then again, Raimundo wouldn't know that.

The next room was filled more. It looked like a girls room. Probably that girl Kimiko's. It had a whole bunch a technological things in it. But yet again, Raimundo wouldn't know what they were called or how to use them.

The next room gave the boy an odd sense of déjà vu. The bed was unmade and the blankets were strewn everywhere. There were posters of men kicking a black and white ball in some sort of net. There were other posters of giant walls of water and men on them. '_Your room is the third one as you walk down the hall' _Raimundo recalled the old man say. What was his name? Oh yeah, Master Fung.

Anyway, Rai walked into the room and slowly looked around. Then he looked down at the bed. He sighed and plopped down, his arms spread. "I guess 'm more tired than I thought." the brunette mumbled as his eyes slowly shut.

* * *

Jack popped his head out from behind the stairs on the dais-like throne in Chase's lair. "Chase is back!" he announced to no one in particular.

Chase only sneered slightly as he remembered that the annoying red headed Goth was still there. "Yes, I have returned." Chase muttered.

"I take it you won?" Wuya asked. She was draped over the throne in a very provocative way. Chase would've noticed if he every paid attention to the witch in the first place. "You're not fuming and sulking like you do when you lose." she added.

Chase sneered, "I don't sulk. And yes, I won. Here, keep the little trinkets." he said throwing the Wu at the witch.

Wuya simply put her hand up and caught the wu. She silently looked at it as Chase walked away, "Where is the Chain of Memories?" She asked.

"I'm keeping it." the warlord simply said as he continued to walk away.

Wuya smiled slightly and tossed the Shadow Doppelganger up and down in her hand. "And so it begins." she smiled

* * *

Chase slammed open the door to his library open. It creaked and groaned from the strain of the forceful blow. "I do not sulk when I lose." the warlord murmured, his lips jutting slightly in what could only be described as a pout.

The Heylin Master sat there for a few moments, enjoying the silence of the large library, until he silently stuck his hands into his pockets. The warlord then pulled the Chain of Memories out, looking at it as it shone brightly. 'This little thing could have destroyed all of evil with just three words.' he thought grimacing at it. "The Chain of Memories." he mumbled.

Suddenly, a gray cloud began to swirl out of the crown. It continued to swirl all around the warlord as he just stared at the thing with wide eyes. Suddenly, the smoke blurred and colors faded into it. A picture of the monks appeared, _"This is Kimiko Tohomiko," Master Fung said, pointing to said girl, "And Raimundo Pedrosa." _

'This must be when the monks first met' Chase thought, continuing to stare at the scene, until another one appeared in the same fashion as the first, only off to the right_. "Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius!"_

'When they first met the worm.' Chase rolled his eyes as he thought. Other scenes continued to erupt from the little Wu. Some the Warlord recognized and others he did not. Then a thought came to the Warlord's head. All the scenes had Raimundo in it at some point, and even in some, the Brazilian boy's thought's echoed through the large library. What exactly _was _ he watching?

After a moment, another thing about these scenes struck the Warlord as weird. "I'm not in any of these." It seemed true, he had seen all the other 'villains' that the monks had faced off…but he was no where to be found. Why was that?

Then it hit him. These were the Wind Dragon's _memories_! It all made sense now, well except for the fact he wasn't in any of them…but that was beside the point. If Raimundo's memories were in the Wu. Then he shouldn't know anything, even the difference between good and evil.

Chase suddenly stood and pocketed the wu, making the memory clouds disappeared. 'This is my chance to strengthen the Heylin side, and I'm taking it.' he thought with a sinister smirk. "Prepare yourself, Raimundo."

* * *

_All he could see were visions of golden snake eyes staring at him. A voice was calling his name over and over again. Then suddenly, the golden eyes were gone. In their place, he was standing in a field alone, someone's back was turned to him, "Wh-who are you?"_

_ The figure turned and the first thing Raimundo saw were those golden eyes again. The monk took a step back. The figure smirked and took a few steps towards the boy, "You don't remember me, Raimundo? What a shame?"_

_ The Brazilian boy tried to take more steps back but his feet were frozen in place. "What's going on?!" the boy demanded. The other figure only continued to walk forward. It looked familiar, and from the sound of its voice it was a man._

_ The man stopped and gripped the boy's face, "Look into my eyes, and you'll remember." he said._

_ Raimundo cringed, closing his eyes and trying to turn away. The strong hand pulled them face to face again. "Look into my eyes, and you'll remember," the man repeated his breath washing over Raimundo's face._

_ Raimundo slowly opened his own eyes, "What do you mean I'll remember…" he was going to ask, but was caught in those golden eyes, that looked a lot warmer than before. "You…you're my…" he gasped, realizing who it was._

_ The man smirked and placed a finger from his other hand on the boy's lips, "Shhh…Raimundo, don't say another word."_

_ Raimundo was about to do just that but was interrupted by a pair of lips on his own. The Brazilian's eyes widened as the other man's golden orbs closed. 'What the hell is going on?' the monk thought, 'Why are you doing this…"_

_ "_CHASE!" Raimundo shouted, launching himself off of the pillows. He panted hard and touched his lips subconsciously. "What was that?" he said slowly, his eyes shining with confusion.

The monk then sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What did I just see?" he asked himself. "What's going on!!" he shouted to no one.

But little did the young monk know, those golden eyes were watching him. 'He remembers me.'

* * *

Omake:

A/N: YOSH! Finally done! I'm so so so so so so sorry that I updated this so late, so instead of a long list of the stupid reasons why it took so long, I'll give you one good one. I got writer's block, hella bad. But today it disappeared and I finished, and I added a little bit of smooching at the end cause I wanted to give you guys something. I just love cliffhangers, don't you? Lol of course you do! Anyway…I got this chapter done and the next one will hopefully be out quicker than this one! I apologize once again for the lateness and I will try to work harder to get my chapters out faster!

Kimiko:*going ballistic* WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO! YOU MADE RAIMUNDO KISS CHASE!!!!

A/N:*is sipping tea in her swivel chair* I never made the boy do anything…it was _his_ dream.

Kimiko: BUT YOU WROTE IT!!!!!

A/N:*smiles*True…but that's beside the point

Kimiko: THAT'S THE _WHOLE_ POINT!!!

A/N:*smiles wider* and you can't do anything to stop it.

Kimiko:*summons fire* WANNA BET?!

Chase:*appears out of nowhere* Touch her and I'll hurt you more than just you're leg this time.*cracks knuckles*

A/N:*Takes another sip of tea and spins in chair to computer so she can post chapter* told you.

Raimundo: I still don't know what's going on…

A/N: don't worry…that's natural…anyway hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And review if you please, cause they keep me writing!

Chase:*is protecting her from Kimiko's 'wrath'* goodbye.


	5. I Remeber You, But Why?

Without the Memories:

A/N: Hi everyone! Chapter 5 is here and I'm excited! This chapter marks my longest story to date! (although I haven't even finished any of my other stories….but that's beside the point lol) This story also marks the most reviews I've ever had! 40 Wow! I also have noticed a lot people have favorited this story…put it on alerts and put _me _on their alerts too! It makes me so happy! I could hug all of you! I would like to thank you all for reading my story! It totally makes me want to write more for all of you! Enough of my brown nosing for more reviews and such…onto chapter 5. I would also like to add that I am SO, SO SO, sorry that this is so late. Like, exceedingly sorry that I haven't updated in almost two months. But you're in luck! This chapter is longer than the normal ones! Not but much I think….but its still longer so you should be happy about that! At least I hope you'll be happy about it! *sweat drop* Anyway….lets go!

Warning: This will eventually have boy on boy action, so if you don't like that, then this fic is not for you. There will also be violence and language, most likely more extreme than that in the show.

Summary: Raimundo loses all of his memories of his time being a Xiaolin monk, all except of those involving Chase Young. He doesn't remember Chase is evil, or the fact that he ever fought him, only that he knows him. Chase sees the opportunity to strengthen the Heylin side and seizes it, taking Raimundo under his wing.

Disclaimer: After thorough research of everything Xiaolin Showdown, I have discovered that I don't own it in the least. It made me cry

Chapter 5: I Remember You…But Why?

* * *

Recap: _Raimundo was about to do just that but was interrupted by a pair of lips on his own. The Brazilian's eyes widened as the other man's golden orbs closed. 'What the hell is going on?' the monk thought, 'Why are you doing this…"_

_"_CHASE!" Raimundo shouted, launching himself off of the pillows. He panted hard and touched his lips subconsciously. "What was that?" he said slowly, his eyes shining with confusion.

The monk then sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What did I just see?" he asked himself. "What's going on!!" he shouted to no one.

But little did the young monk know, those golden eyes were watching him. 'He remembers me.'

* * *

Chase frowned slightly as he stepped away from the small window to the boy's room and pulled the Shroud of Shadows off*. He was for once glad to have that little red headed Goth around. The sniveling boy had given up the Wu for him to use without a fuss.

So it seemed that the Xiaolin Dragon of Wind remembered him. The Heylin Warlord smirked, that just made this little escapade he was on a lot easier. Now, all he had to do was get the monk completely alone and he could put his plan to action.

The Warlord pulled the shroud of Shadows back over his head and pulled out a cell phone that the Goth had given him before Chase had left.

_"Take this too." Jack said, sliding a sleek black cell phone into Chase's hand. _

_The Heylin Master only frowned at the boy, "Why?"_

_The young boy only smiled and explained, "If you ever need me for….whatever you're planning," he said, "You can call me on this."_

_Chase only stared at the little black rectangle with a bit of distain. He looked up at the Goth evil doer once again and sighed slightly. "I will take it, Spicer…but only because I know you will insist upon it." He said, slipping the little thing into his pocket._

_Jack smiled and said as he walked away, "Have fun."_

_Chase frowned, Spicer's behavior was a little unnerving to him. Jack hadn't sniveled, cowered in fear, or even fawned over Chase in the fan-boyish way he always did in the longest time. Chase's golden eyes narrowed as he watched the retreating back of the redhead. The boy was up to something, and Chase was going to find out . Well, as soon as he got back from his current 'mission' as it were._

_Chase turned, his ebony hair flipping behind him as he did so. It was time to get to work._

'Never thought the worm would come in handy.' Chase thought as he silently walked away from the window and flipped open the cell phone. He checked the phone book and clicked on the only one on the list, rolling his eyes as he did. Jack had put his name as "Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius."

"Chase! Hi!" Jack answered after the first two rings with an overly cheery voice that made Chase wince slightly. "You need anything?"

"Believe it or not Spicer," Chase answered, "I do require a bit of your assistance."

Jack chuckled, "I'll do whatever you need."

* * *

The remaining three Xiaolin Monks stood in front of the Shen Gong Wu temple, guarding from attack. Master Fung thought it wise to do so. No doubt word had spread to the other evil doers in the world about the Xiaolin Monks vulnerability at the moment.

It was late, and the three monks currently watching over the temple were attempting to keep each other from falling asleep. "I reckon its quieter than two mimes fighting each other out here." Clay muttered as he pulled his hat down over his eyes.

"I guess." Kimiko muttered, tossing a rock to nowhere in particular.

Suddenly, the familiar sound of a heli-pack flitted through the air. "Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, is here!" the said redhead shouted as he came into view. A hundred or so Jackbots followed closely behind.

Kimiko sighed and stood up carefully, minding her injured leg, "Figures" she mumbled.

"Jack Spicer. Why do you not climb into the ground from whence you arrived!?" Omi shouted, pointing at the redheaded evil-doer.

Everyone was silent for a moment, "I reckon he means 'crawl back into the hole you came from,'" Clay said, clarifying another one of Omi's failed attempts at simple slang.

Jack sighed and smacked his forehead, "Jackbots, attack already!" he said with mild annoyance.

"Kimiko, you stay here." Clay said, glancing at the Fire Dragon over his shoulder, "You're still hurt, Omi an' I can take care o' this, right Omi?"

"Correct!" The Water Dragon shouted before launching in the air to kick a Jackbot that had gotten too close.

Jack only smirked and crossed his arms as he hovered in the air, 'All according to plan' he thought, watching without care for once that his Jackbots were being destroyed. Chase ordered him to be a distraction, so a distraction he would be.

* * *

Raimundo was trying to fall back asleep, but every time he closed his eyes, he saw those golden orbs staring back at him. After the tenth attempt the brunette just sat against the wall opposite to the little window, staring out at the moon. "Having trouble sleeping?" a voice from behind him said.

"Yeah." Raimundo answered with a yawn.

"I apologize, care to explain why?" the voice asked again.

"I just had a dream that kinda freaked me out….I was-" the boy began, but froze mid sentence when he realized. That voice…it was.

"Raimundo, are you alright?" the voice asked, making the brunette spin around so quickly it could've caused whiplash. "Ch-Ch-…"Rai tried to say, but the only thing he could focus on were those eyes.

Chase only smiled, it was barely there, but there none the less. He stood leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed, "Yes; it's me, Raimundo. Nothing to be afraid of."

Raimundo bit his lip and turned away. "Is something wrong?" Chase asked, stepping forward a half step.

"I-I just…why do I…" Rai mumbled struggling with his words.

"Remember me?" Chase answered.

"Y…yeah." the younger boy muttered, still avoiding Chase's gaze.

Chase sighed and grabbed one of Raimundo's hands, "I have the answers that you seek. Come with me, we can talk elsewhere."

Raimundo tensed, but nonetheless let the Golden eyed man take his hand and lead him out of his room. "Where are we going?" Raimundo asked after a moment.

"Outside to look at the moon. It's beautiful out tonight." Chase replied, looking over his shoulder and continuing to walk. In the opposite direction of the distraction of course.

Raimundo remained silent as they walked through the halls of the temple. Chase seemed to know his way around pretty well. They exited through a large doorway and continued to walk through the night, the full moon shining down upon them.

Rai blushed as he realized that Chase was still clutching his hand. He glanced down and noticed that Chase's hand was bigger than his own.

The black-haired man lead the younger boy up a hill and under a large tree that looked over a vast field. Raimundo pulled away from Chase's hand and looked across the field, mouth agape. "It's beautiful." the brunette said with awe in his voice.

Chase only chuckled slightly behind him, "Indeed."

Rai then furrowed his brows, turning to Chase, "I want to know, the others said that I had lost all my memories in a fight," he said, "So far that seems to be true…I haven't recognized anyone or anything all day…that is…until you."

Chase sighed slightly, "It is a long and complicated story, Raimundo, it would be best if you sat." the Heylin Master gestured to the ground beside him.

The brunette simply plopped down next to the standing man, and looked up at him expectantly. Chase remained standing and crossed his arms, looking over the vast fields that the hill towered over. "Things….are not as they seem, Raimundo." the golden eyed warrior spoke finally.

"I don't know what you mean." Raimundo answered with furrowed brows.

"Just listen for a while, alright?"

Raimundo nodded.

"Does it not feel odd to you that the monks that claim to be your friends…seem to be hiding something from you?" Chase asked in a rhetorical tone, "And does it not also seem odd that you don't remember them in the slightest while you remember me?"

Rai pouted somewhat in thought, it _did_ seem odd that he had no recollection of the others that claimed to be his friends. "I also don't recognize any of the buildings around here…" he mumbled to himself, but Chase, with his excellent hearing, caught every word. The Warlord smirked to himself. Get the boy to doubt and he will be putty in his hands.

"That's because you never lived here. These people where never your friends, Raimundo." Chase answered in a very serious tone.

"Th-then….who are they?" Rai asked, completely hanging on every word that the other man was saying.

"Isn't it obvious? They are your enemies." Chase replied, looking down at the boy who was now wearing a shocked expression, "They say you lost your memories in a fight, that much is true. But they are _not _your friends, understand?"

"Then where _are _my true friends….and…what about _you_?" Raimundo asked, confusion burning in his eyes.

Chase smiled slightly and turned to the boy, who by now had stood up to look at the black-haired warrior. "They are at you're _true _home, Raimundo." Chase answered, looking the boy in the eyes "You serve myself and the Heylin side…_that _is why you remember me."

"You…are my master?" Rai asked, a bit skeptical. "Does that make the others your enemies too?"

Chase smiled, "Yes. I taught you to fight and to survive against those heathens that call themselves monks."

"Th-then…why do I remember you? If all my memories should be gone then why!? Why do I remember you but nothing else?! Why?! Tell me" Rai asked, his voice getting louder and more panicked as he spoke.

Chase sighed, "Calm yourself, Raimundo." he said, waiting for the boy to calm down before he continued "That…was the effect of the fight. They locked most of your memories in this." he held up the Chain of Memories, "I was able to unlock the memory of who _I _was, and I tried everything I could to unlock the rest, but I could not. I apologize, Raimundo."

Raimundo stared at the chain with the crown on it, then up at Chase, "Why should I believe you?" he asked, the first skepticism he had shown to Chase's words so far.

Chase sighed and then smiled slightly, "I'm not asking you to believe me, Raimundo. I am asking you to believe in whatever you want to believe. It's either what those monks have told you or what I have told you. It is that simple."

Raimundo looked to the ground and didn't say anything for a moment. "What do you want me to do?" he asked.

Chase smirked again, "All I ask is that you make a decision that you are sure you will not regret." he replied, "I will allow you to think over the information I have just given you, I will return in three days time to hear your answer."

Raimundo looked up quickly to see that Chase was turning away. The brunette lashed out and grabbed Chase's wrist. The older warrior simply turned with a raised brow. Raimundo's face flushed at his action. "Pl-please don't leave yet." he asked meekly.

Chase sighed, and turned back to the boy, "I am sorry, but I must. I am in enemy territory at the moment, and If I am caught with you, no doubt an all out battle will ensue."

Raimundo frowned and released Chase's hand. "I- I understand." he mumbled.

Chase sighed and took the chain in his hand and pulled it gently over the boy's head and tucked it into his robe. "I will leave it with you, but keep it hidden, lest the monks find out, alright?" Chase said.

Raimundo nodded obediently, Chase must believe in him a lot to let him keep the object that held his memories in it with him. "I will return in three days time." Chase reminded the boy and began to walk off. He stopped after about 5 feet and turned once again. The look in his eyes said that he seemed to be contemplating something. The warlord then took large steps and swiftly crossed the distance between them. He grabbed both of Raimundo's wrists and pinned him to the tree behind them, "Ch-chase?!" Raimundo asked with confusion shining in his eyes.

Chase said nothing, simply placed his lips on Raimundo's. The younger warrior's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He did not struggle though, only kept still as Chase kissed him and then pulled away. Raimundo's face was flushed as he stuttered out, "Wh-why?"

Chase was silent for a moment, before mumbling, "Look into my eyes, and hopefully you will remember."

Rai didn't think he his eyes could be any wider than they had been, but they widened anyway. His mouth fell agape as Chase released him and turned, "I leave you with that, Raimundo." and in a blink of an eye, Chase was gone.

Raimundo said nothing for a long, long while. He only stared at the place where Chase had disappeared. He then lifted his hand up to his still tingling lips, and slowly slid down the trunk of the tree to the ground. "Wh-what just happened?" he asked to the air in a shaky voice. "Why…did he say almost the same thing as he did in my dream? W-was it a memory? Was Chase telling the truth?"

Yet, unbeknownst to the confused boy Chase had not left as he had thought. The warlord has simply used the Shroud of Shadows to conceal himself from view. 'That's right, Raimundo, lets the seeds of doubt take root within your mind. Then, and only then, will you remain on the Heylin side for all eternity.' he thought, turning away with practiced silence and ease.

When the warlord was out of hearing range of the boy, he called Jack.

* * *

Everything had been going according to plan, the monks hadn't been able to fight off the barrage of Jackbots as easily as before when they had one missing member. Jack was watching silently over the fighting robots and monks. Suddenly, the phone rang in his pocket. Chase must've been done with whatever he was doing. He smiled and fished the cell phone out of his pocket, "Hello?"

"It has been done." Chase answered.

Jack's smile only widened, "Alright, I'll pull back." he answered.

Chase didn't answer him and there was an audible 'click' on the other end of the line. Jack simply closed the phone and pocketed it again, just as the monks had finished off the last Jackbot. Could Chase have better timing? 'Now its time for those acting lessons mom made me take to pay off.' Jack thought with a smile.

"What're you gonna do now, ya filthy varmint?" Clay asked, staring up at Jack, "You're outta robots."

Jack faked a nervousness and turned away with a 'tail between the legs' look. "You may have beaten my legion of Jackbots today, Xiaolin losers, but I will return!" he shouted and flew away as fast as he could.

Omi was about to jump after him in a flurry of kicks when Clay stopped him, "Let 'im go." the cowboy said, "We need our strength in case any stronger opponents come to steal the Wu."

"I HEARD THAT!" Jack yelled angrily as he flew away in the direction of Chase's lair.

"I hope that he was the only one that heard of the news." Kimiko mumbled as they watched the red head until he was out of sight.

Jack smirked, "You're in for a big surprise Xiaolin losers, just you wait." he said as he flew faster.

* * *

Raimundo continued to stare at nothing as he walked back to his room the way that Chase had led him. He was still contemplating all that Chase had told him. He was trying as hard as he could to forget the tingling feeling that continued to remain on his lips no matter how hard he bit at them.

He returned to his room and laid down on his futon. '_I will return in three days.' _Chase had said. 'I wonder what will happen until then.' Raimundo thought, his hand falling over his chest to land right where the Chain of Memories was resting right over his heart. He then sighed loudly and subconsciously touched his lips again as he drifted off into a peaceful asleep. This time though, the Golden eyes that watched him, didn't seem to bother him all that much.

To be continued….

* * *

OMAKE:

*I know in the show their rooms don't have windows....but I'm a ninja and I built one just for this XD

A/N: I'm done everyone! This chapter is finally done! *sighs happily* MAN! That's a load off my shoulders!

Kimiko: YOU MADE CHASE KISS RAIMUNDO AGAIN?!?!?

A/N: You should know by now I did nothing of the sort. I blame the plot bunnies that live in my brain and under my bed.

Jack: Those are dust bunnies…

A/N: Same difference….now will you all go away so I can go post this?!

Kimiko: NOT UNTIL YOU TAKE OUT THE PART WHERE CHASE KISSED RAIMUNDO!!!!

A/N: *cleans out ear she yelled in with finger* no need to yell…and NEVER!!!! *quickly spins away in swivel chair and connects to internet to post this chapter finally*

Kimiko: Oh no you don't!!!!

Chase: *appears out of nowhere and cracks knuckles with an evil smile* I told you last time that it will be more than your leg the next time you interrupted Mustang and her writing. I will enjoy this. *gets into fighting stance*

Clay/Kimiko/Omi/Raimundo/Jack/Wuya/Master Fung: Who's Mustang?

A/N: *doesn't even look away from computer* I am *is logging into *

Clay/Kimiko/Omi/Raimundo/Jack/Wuya/Master Fung: Oh!

Chase: Am I the only one who knew that?

Mustang: Pretty much…now leave me alone and I'll give you all a cookie!

Raimundo: What's a cookie?

Mustang:*Face palms and swivels over with jar of cookies* each of you take one and Chase…you explain to him what a cookie is, ok?

Chase: *nods and takes cookie jar*

Mustang: Now leave me alone! *swivels back to computer and mumbles* I swear these people follow me wherever I go….Anyway! I'm glad you guys stuck with me even though I haven't updated in forever. But that is now over and onto Chapter 6! Will Raimundo choose to go with Chase? Will Raimundo get his memories back? *points behind me* will these nut jobs ever leave me alone? Find out on the nest installment of "Without the Memories" (I sound like T.V. show announcer! ^3^)

Clay/Kimiko/Omi/Raimundo/Jack/Wuya/Chase/Master Fung: *while eating cookie* Goodbye everyone!

Raimundo:*points to cookie* Do I eat it?

Mustang: *head desks*

Chase: *sighs* Yes….Raimundo….you eat it.

Mustang:*face still in desk, groans* Just go!!


	6. Three Day Decision

Without the Memories:

A/N: Its chapter 6 everyone!!! I'm so so excited cause the day after I posted Chapter 5 I had four reviews! Thank you so so so so so so much everyone! :D

Anyway…I'm excited to get on in chapter 6 lets go!

Warning: Raimundo swears _a lot _in this chapter, just to forewarn.

Summary: Raimundo loses all of his memories of his time being a Xiaolin monk, all except of those involving Chase Young. He doesn't remember Chase is evil, or the fact that he ever fought him, only that he knows him. Chase sees the opportunity to strengthen the Heylin side and seizes it, taking Raimundo under his wing.

Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown is not mine. But the plot bunnies that live under my bed belong to me.

Jack: I told you! Those are dust bunnies!!!!!!

Chapter 6: Three Day Decision

* * *

Recap: He returned to his room and laid down on his futon. 'I will return in three days.' Chase had said. 'I wonder what will happen until then.' Raimundo thought, his hand falling over his chest to land right where the Chain of Memories was resting right over his heart. He then sighed loudly and subconsciously touched his lips again as he drifted off into a peaceful asleep. This time though, the Golden eyes that watched him, didn't seem to bother him all that much.

* * *

"Raimundo….Raimundo! Wake up!" Kimiko shouted, shaking the boy's shoulders as he slept. It was eight in the morning and it was the usual time that the monks ate breakfast.

Raimundo stirred slightly but didn't wake, "Rai!" Kimiko shouted once again shaking the boy. She huffed slightly and then kicked him in the side with her bad foot without realizing it. She hissed and grabbed it, hopping up and down and glaring down at the boy who was still asleep.

She hopped out of the boy's room and ran into Clay, "I can't wake that stupid boy up!" she grumbled, still hopping up and down.

Clay only shook his head and pulled his trademark Ten Gallon hat down further over his eyes, "Ya gotta use the right technique Kimiko." he said. Kimiko frowned and stopped hopping, "Enlighten me, oh great waker of the lazy sloth!" she said, glaring back at Raimundo's room.

Clay smiled slightly and simply walked to the 'door' of the still sleeping boy's room, "You're gonna miss breakfast if you don't wake up, Raimundo." he said calmly.

Suddenly, a blur of red and brown ran past Clay and Kimiko, "Save some for me dammit!" it shouted, leaving behind a flurry of blankets.

Kimiko stared at the Texan with a dropped jaw, "How did you-" she began

"All in the technique" Clay repeated with a smile, "Now maybe we should go look for 'im cause I highly doubt the feller reckons were the kitchen is."

Kimiko nodded and walked slowly, minding her foot, and began looking for Raimundo, "Rai! Rai!" she shouted looking around.

She walked down the hall, but the boy was nowhere to be found , "Raimundo!" she shouted, turning down another hallway, this time in the direction of where the Shen Gong Wu scroll was kept.

There he was. His back to her as she walked to him, wary not to scare him. She reached out to gently touch his shoulder. He visibly flinched, making Kimiko pull her hand away. The boy turned to look at her, a frown on his face. "What's wrong?" Kimiko asked.

Raimundo only seemed to frown deeper and looked back at the door in front of him. He was silent for another moment, making Kimiko worry, "This is like the fourth dead end I've come to." he answered with a serious face, making Kimiko fall over comically.

She sighed at him, putting her face in one hand as she stood up, "I'll lead you to the kitchen, follow me."

Raimundo nodded as Kimiko began to walk off. The walk was awkward, the normally loud Raimundo wasn't saying a word, just obediently following the girl. It was unnerving to Kimiko, she had never seen this side of the boy. "Are, you alright?"

"Just thinking." Raimundo replied.

The answer wasn't false, he had been thinking. Thinking about the whole "three day decision", as he called it, he had to make. Chase had said that these people were his enemies, but was that true? He had been second guessing that claim all morning. If these people were really his enemies….then why were they being so kind to him?

Weren't enemies supposed to hate one another's existence? Of these people were his enemies, they weren't supposed to have a room for him, or feed him, or even talk to him. Yet these people had done all three. Weren't allies supposed to do those sort of things for each other?

It was confusing the Wind Dragon to no end. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that Kimiko had stopped walking. He slammed into the girl, knocking her over in the process. "I'm sorry!" he shouted, automatically helping the girl up.

She smiled nervously and ran a hand over the now forming bump on her head, "It's alright, it was an accident."

That was not the reaction Raimundo was expecting. If they were enemies like Chase claimed, wouldn't she have gotten angry and yelled at him, or hit him or something? It was all making the boy very confused.

"C'mon, or breakfast is gonna get cold!" Kimiko smiled, taking the green-eyed boy's hand and leading him into the kitchen.

There was an array of different foods on the table, and it renewed Raimundo's forgotten hunger. His stomach growled loudly, making him blush and look away in embarrassment. "Sounds like you are hungry young monk." Master Fung commented, taking a sip of his tea and eyeing the boy over the rim of the teacup.

"I….guess I am." Raimundo replied with a small blush still on his face. It kind of felt uncomfortable to talk to people he didn't remember, especially when he was having skeptics about these people actually being his friends or not.

Raimundo sat slowly down, next to Kimiko and across from Clay. He slowly piled the food that looked good to him on his plate and started eating. He stopped when everyone stared at him with shocked expressions, "What?" he asked, looking up.

"You're actually eating like a civilized person for once, usually you just wolf it down." Kimiko replied, taking a bite of the egg roll that was in her hand.

"Sorry…." Raimundo replied, taking another timid bite.

The other monks laughed, I was strange but funny to see Raimundo act like a completely different person. Yet he wasn't a different person, was he?

"You certainly act with difference when you've lost your memories, Raimundo" Omi joked, taking a humungous bite of whatever the hell he was eating; Raimundo couldn't tell what it was.

" He's right, you're about as timid as a cowboy with no boots on in a room full of poisonous rattlesnakes." Clay joined in the lighthearted joking.

Raimundo frowned and took another bite, chewing on the food a little harshly. He avoided everyone's gaze as he did so. Why were they joking about something as serious as their supposed ally loosing all their memories? Well…..almost all of their memories. He still remembered Chase, but that was something he should probably keep to himself until he figured out what he was going to do about the black haired man.

"Are you alright, young one?" Master Fung asked, taking the last sip of his tea.

"Y-Yes!" Raimundo exclaimed, realizing he had just been looking at his food with a very serious and almost angry expression on his face. All the other monks, and Dojo, who had been curled by Master Fung on the table, were staring at him like he was crazy.

Suddenly, Raimundo wasn't hungry anymore. He put his fork down and put his napkin on the plate, "I'm not hungry." he mumbled and stood, "Excuse me."

"I think we probably shouldn't of made fun of him." Kimiko said once Raimundo was out of earshot, a worried expression on her face.

* * *

Raimundo sighed, plopping back down on his unmade futon, crossing his arms behind his head as he did so. Luckily he had remembered where his room was. That was another thing that had been really nagging him. Why did he have a room with all these things in them? There were posters on the walls, and other random things strewn about the room, so it looked well lived in.

Was this really his room? He didn't remember it….then again, what _did _he remember? He rolled his eyes and stared at the ceiling. When was he gonna stop thinking? It was beginning to hurt his head. He supposed whenever he made a freakin' decision about what he was going to do. "Raimundo, Raimundo!" Omi shouted, peering into his room.

"Yes?" Rai asked, finding himself frowning for some reason.

"Do you wish to come train with Kimiko, Clay and I?" he asked, a bit timidly, seeing Raimundo's frown.

Rai's frown deepened and his brows furrowed, "We train? For what?" he asked.

Omi seemed to mentally berate himself for not remembering that Rai wouldn't know why he was actually here at the temple, "It is a long story my friend, I will explain on the way to the training grounds."

Rai sighed and stood, adjusting his robes before following the short boy. Raimundo's brows furrowed once again as he saw, out of the corners of his eyes, that Omi kept glancing at him as they walked by one another. "If there is something that's bothering you, just come out and say it." he said finally.

Omi jumped a bit, "Well….We-that is, Clay, Kimiko, and I-wished to tell you that we are eternally sorry for making fun of you at breakfast." he replied, not expecting Raimundo to call him out.

Raimundo sighed and made a sort of grunt of acknowledgement. It wasn't of forgiveness or anger, just saying he heard the Water Dragon. "It's about time you told me _why_ I'm here and _what_ I'm here to do." he said after a moment

Omi took a deep breath and then exhaled, putting his arms in his robe's sleeves as he did so, "It all started 1,000 years ago."

* * *

Raimundo rubbed his head at the surge of information Omi had just exposed him to. "And that is why we are here. We are here to stop Jack Spicer and the evil witch Wuya from obtaining the Shen Gong Wu and taking over the world." Omi finished. He had told Rai everything; all about Jack, Wuya, the Shen Gong Wu, his and the other monk's powers, but she seemed to leave out Chase and how it was the Heylin warriors fault that he lost his memories. 'We shall tell him later,' Omi decided, 'when he wont have a whole bunch of other information dominating his thoughts.'

"So I can control the wind?" Raimundo asked, the information a little overwhelming and unbelievable.

"Well, that is the gist of it." Omi replied.

"I see." Rai answered, crossing his arms.

"So… we should begin training." Omi suggested after a moment of awkward silence, staring at the other two monks who were already doing so.

Raimundo made another noise of acknowledgement and followed him when he began to walk towards the others. Clay and Kimiko were sparring, Master Fung, with Dojo of course, were watching over them. "I have done the fetching and retrieved Raimundo." Omi announced.

"Very good, young dragon of water." Master Fung replied, taking a sip of another cup of tea.

'What does he _run_ on tea?' Rai thought a bit bitterly, tapping his foot in annoyance.

"Kimiko, Clay, you may rest." Master Fung said, turning to the other two monks.

The other monks stopped and did what they were told, "Yes, Master Fung." they replied, going to sit down.

"Would you like to try fighting Omi, Raimundo?" Master Fung asked, taking yet another sip of his tea.

"Huh?" Raimundo asked, looking at Master Fung with a dumbstruck look on his face, and then looking down at Omi.

"Yeah, Rai! I'm sure you can do it!" Kimiko exclaimed, clapping her hands together in excitement.

"Well…..I guess I could try." Rai replied, a little nervous. He didn't know how to fight. How was he supposed to try and beat a kid who was probably a way better fighter than he was? 'Well….I guess trying won't hurt.' he thought to himself, nodding.

So he and Omi walked to opposite sides of the little 'ring', Omi getting into a battle stance almost immediately. Raimundo looked at him with a worried look on his face. What was he supposed to do? He figured that standing there like an idiot wasn't going to help, so he tried his best to get into a battle position as well. He crouched down a little, and out his hands out in front of his face. He was trembling a little bit with nervousness, but he was ready.

"You may begin." Master Fung said.

Omi wasted no time in running up to Raimundo and kicking the Wind Dragon. Out of pure instinct, Raimundo put his hands up in defense and blocked the kick, surprising himself. Omi flipped back, landing on his hands and launching himself back at Raimundo once again. Rai had no idea what he was doing, so he didn't see it when Omi flipped in mid air and punched at him. With no time to block the blow, Rai was hit hard in the face, sending him flying back and landing on his butt.

Rai grunted in pain and stood, just in time to see a flying kick come his way, he tried to block, but Omi went right through his defense like it was nothing, kicking him in the gut. Rai grunted in pain again, coughing and gasping as the air was knocked out of him. Omi landed a few feet away with a frown on his face. "I am certainly disappointed in you performance Raimundo. I would think you would have retained at least _some _knowledge of fighting….but it seems that I was wrong."

Rai glared as well as he could while he gasped for air, and once he got it back he shouted, "Well excuse me!"

"You are excused." Omi replied, completely missing the meaning of the anger filled shout, "I could help you if you wish. I can train you to be as good as me….but of course you never will be as good as me. But that is to be expected since you lost all your memories."

Rai growled and stood, his fists clenching in anger, "Omi." Kimiko warned, seeing the anger rise in Raimundo.

"Yes Kimiko?" Omi asked innocently, as if he had done nothing wrong, "Do you wish to agree with me that it is extremely disappointing that Raimundo cannot even fight me when I am going easy on him?"

Clay face palmed, here we go. "Going easy on me?!" Rai shouted, making Omi focus on him once again.

"Indeed, you would have been knocked out on that first attack if I were at full strength." Omi commented, unknowingly egging Raimundo on, "And If I used my element, even before that. I doubt you could even use your element now that I think about it." he added, tapping his chin with his index finger in thought.

"Shut the hell up you fucking little cue ball." Raimundo growled.

"Rai!" Kimiko gasped in surprise, as did the others.

"I don't want to fucking hear it!" Rai shouted, his fists clenching even more. "None of you even fucking _know _what I'm going through! Have any of you lost your memories?! No! You have no fucking idea how _hard _it is, not being able to remember _shit!_"

"Raimundo, I simply-" Omi began

"Shut the fuck up!" Rai exclaimed, his temper finally snapping. "I don't want to hear you go on and on about how perfect you are and how lowly I am you stupid egotistical little fucking cunt!"

Everyone's eyes widened at this exclamation. "Raimundo." Master Fung said sternly, beginning to walk to the boy.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" Rai shouted, the wind beginning to pick up. "You don't even know how frustrating this is! Being patronized by a little shrimp who basically is telling me that I can't do shit!"

The wind began to really blow, and certain gusts began swirling around Raimundo, making a sort of shield. "That's not what he meant." Kimiko explained, trying to calm the boy down.

"Bull fucking shit!" Rai shouted, beginning to walk away, "Don't fucking follow me!" he added, turning back to look at them, the fiercest glare they had ever seen Raimundo muster on his face. And with that, he ran away.

Kimiko was about to run after him, but Master Fung held her back, "Let him vent on his own Kimiko. I fear if anyone approaches him now, they will be greatly injured."

"But-" Kimiko started, but Dojo interrupted her this time.

"Anyway, we got a five star Shen Gong Wu alert, we have to go, now." he said, turning into his large form.

Kimiko looked back from the place where Rai disappeared to Dojo. She frowned but mounted Dojo with Clay and Omi, who were both very silent. And as Dojo flew away, Kimiko could see Raimundo still running and thought to herself, 'I hope he'll be okay.'

* * *

"Damn fucking sons of bitches." Raimundo mumbled as he ran. He stopped finally when he ran out of breath. He turned back to see that the temple was hardly visible any more. "Good riddance." he mumbled between pants with a frown.

"Are you quite finished having your temper tantrum?" a familiar voice asked.

Rai spun around to see Chase leaning against the trunk of a tree that was close by, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. "Chase! What're you doing here? I thought you said you were coming back in three days!" Rai asked.

"If I did the whole temple would've been destroyed." Chase replied calmly, opening his golden eyes to stare at the boy.

"How much did you see?" Rai asked, suddenly nervous.

"Enough." Chase said, pushing off the trunk and walking to the boy, uncrossing his arms as he did so. He stopped when he was about arms length away from Raimundo. His eyebrows furrowed when he looked at Raimundo, "I never would have thought Omi would've hit you that hard." he said, reaching out to brush a hand across Raimundo's face, right under the brunette boy's right eye.

Rai flinched back when he felt pain there. He must've had a black eye now that he thought about it. "I'm fine." he replied stubbornly.

Chase sighed, "Do you see what I meant? These people are not your friends."

Rai frowned and looked away, pulling completely away from Chase's grasp, "Can we not talk about that please."

Chase sighed again, "As you wish. Come let us return." he said, taking Raimundo's hand and leading him back in the direction of the temple.

Rai growled and yanked his hand out of the Heylin warrior's hand, "No! I don't wanna go back there!"

Chase's eyes narrowed and he grabbed the boy's hand again, this time his grasp inescapable, "There is something you must see there. Now _come_."

Rai pouted as he did what he was told, and they began a brisk walk back to the Xiaolin temple.

* * *

"Chase is such a genius." Jack said with a smile as he walked on the grounds of the temple.

He slipped a ring on his finger and said, "Ring of the Nine Dragons. Two."

Suddenly, two more Jack's morphed out of the original. Jack smirked and grabbed another Wu out of a pocket in his trench coat, and slipped both pieces on his wrists. He grabbed the hands of the other Jack's and his smirk widened. "Moby Morpher!"

The three Jacks morphed into the three monks that were currently absent. All there was left to do was wait for Chase and Raimundo.

* * *

As Chase lead Raimundo back to the training grounds, he suddenly yanked Raimundo behind the nearest large tree. He pulled the monk's back flush against his body, since there was not enough tree to hide both of them standing side by side. Chase covered Rai's mouth when the boy tried to protest, "Shh…..listen." he whispered, dangerously close to Raimundo's ear, making the monk blush with embarrassment. He closed his eyes and nodded.

"Can you believe how much of an ass he was just now?" it was Kimiko's voice, talking about…..him?

"Yeah, I reckon he's ran off to cry like a baby." Clay's voice joined in the taunting.

"I believe he was just jealous that I beat him so mercilessly. He most likely just yelled at me because he was so insecure." Omi's voice was next.

"He's always been like that. So tough on the outside, but he's a real baby. Even with his memories gone he still is the same loser." Kimiko added with a laugh.

"An' since he can't possibly remember the difference between good an' evil, we can mold him to be our own little weapon!" Clay shouted.

"Most definitely! The stupid little douche doesn't even have a clue to what's going on! I was trying so hard not to laugh when you were beating him up it was ridiculous!" Kimiko commented cruelly.

Raimundo couldn't believe his ears, Chase was right! These people had been lying to him the whole time. They weren't his friends, they were his enemies, they hated him! It was all a hoax. "Do you see now, Raimundo, they lied to you. Every last one of them." Chase said calmly, hugging Raimundo tighter to his body.

"I…..I can't believe it….they lied to me….they lied. They said they were my friends but they lied." Raimundo muttered, feeling betrayed. Tears began to form behind his eyes, threatening to fall.

"I know….I'm sorry you had to find out this way." Chase said, turning Raimundo around slowly. He didn't know why, but the look on Raimundo's face made him feel strange. He kissed the green eyed boy's forehead gently and hugged him close to his own body without even knowing why. That did it, tears started slowly streaming down the brunette's face. How could he even doubt Chase for a moment? He remembered Chase for one, and the black haired man had been nothing but extremely kind to him since they 'met'.

"Why are you crying?" Chase asked.

Raimundo hiccupped and sniffed, hugging Chase tighter. "I'm so sorry I doubted you." he mumbled into the taller man's shoulder. "I'm also sorry for crying. I think that whenever I used to cry, I couldn't stop….even when I wanted to."

"Is that all?" Chase replied, chuckling softly, "It's all right….we all doubt sometimes, we also all cry." Chase replied.

"You? Cry?" Rai asked, thinking the notion was impossible.

"It's extremely rare, but yes."

There was a moment of somehow comfortable silence. "Chase….." Raimundo started.

"Yes?" was the reply.

"I don't want to wait two more days, I want to leave now." Rai continued, pulling away to look up at Chase, "Can we?" he added with a small smile, the tears still falling down his cheeks.

Chase's eyes widened at the small smile. That was unexpected. What was also unexpected was what he did next. He slowly gripped Rai's chin with both hands and gently brought their lips together. Raimundo's eyes widened as Chase's closed. Chase pulled away after a moment, "You stopped." he observed, wiping the wet cheeks.

Raimundo's eyes widened more as he gasped. He was too shocked to remember to cry 'What kind of relationship did we have?'

Chase hugged Raimundo tightly. "I wouldn't have it any other way." he mumbled into Raimundo's ear, answering the brunette's question.

Raimundo smiled slightly and gripped the armor on Chase's back as best as he could, pulling the Heylin Warrior even closer, "Thank you." He mumbled, closing his eyes.

To be continued….

* * *

OMAKE:

Mustang: *pushes glasses up* I have a long message for you all. *falls out of swivel chair in anguish* I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR BASICALLY TWO MONTHS!!!!!! *clears throat and climbs back into swivel chair, pushing up glasses* ok….now that I got that out of my system. More calmly: I'm so so so so so sorry its so late! I'm sure a lot of you want to kill me….but it was long! Almost 4,500 words! And it had fluff in the end! And Raimundo is going to live with Chase now….so HA!!! Anyway, the reason it was so late was cause my family has been going through a lot of stress lately….I mean…even as I type this my dad is yelling at my sister. So I'm sorry! I just lost the motivation to write for like a month. But I've been working on trying to type and I finished it! I'm so happy! So I hope I can type the next one faster. But don't get your hopes up, cause the stress is just getting worse. But, enough about my problems, how did you like the chapter, guys? *spins around in swivel chair*

Jack: *fangirl squee* that was so cute!!!!

Kimiko: must you make them kiss in EVERY chapter?!?!?!?!

Mustang: *sips tea* ……..Yes…….

Chase: *pats head* I approve.

Clay: I'm disturbed

Wuya: Ditto

Raimundo: Are we going to be playing the naked hug from behind time and the bouncy bed game soon, Chase?

Everyone: *stares at Chase weirdly*

Mustang: *wide eyes* What have you been teaching him in your free time?

Chase: *smiles evilly* oh nothing

Kimiko: I'LL KILL YOU!

Mustang: *swivels around and schwaks Kimiko with a rolled up newspaper* No! Bad Kimiko!

Jack: lol

Mustang: Now….off to post! *gets on ff to post chapter*

Kimiko: NO!!! CHANGE IT!

Mustang: Never! I'm the writer! *turns and smiles evilly* I could kill you off if I wanted.

Kimiko: I'll be good.

Mustang: *sips tea and waves rolled up newspaper at her* That's what I thought.

Raimundo: *whispers to Chase* where did she get the rolled up newspaper from?

Chase/Mustang: Internet.

Raimundo:……*shrugs*

Mustang: Alright everyone! Chapter 6 is done! I'm excited to start the next one so I hope you'll review to motivate me. Thank you to all who are still loyal to me at this point. I loves you all!!!

Raimundo: *is waving to readers but looking at Chase and whining* So when are we gonna play the bouncy bed game?

Chase: *is waving but looking at Mustang*

Mustang: *sips tea* ……soon…….

Chase: *is still waving and turns back to look at Raimundo* Soon

Raimundo: Yay! *turns to readers* hear that everyone? Soon! Bye!!!!!


	7. The Long Day Ends With a Fly on the Wall

Without the Memories:

A/N: Its chapter 7 everyone! Let's do it! I also want to thank you all for being so understanding about my stressy family life XD

Warning: Evil Boy Geniusness!  
Summary: Raimundo loses all of his memories of his time being a Xiaolin monk, all except of those involving Chase Young. He doesn't remember Chase is evil, or the fact that he ever fought him, only that he knows him. Chase sees the opportunity to strengthen the Heylin side and seizes it, taking Raimundo under his wing.  
Disclaimer: Do you THINK it belongs to me? Quit reminding me!

Chapter 7: The Long Day Ends With a Fly on the Wall

* * *

  
Recap: Raimundo smiled slightly and gripped the armor on Chase's back as best as he could, pulling the Heylin Warrior even closer, "Thank you." He mumbled, closing his eyes.  


* * *

"It is nothing." Chase replied, then pulled Raimundo's body away from his own. He listened closely, noticing the voices were gone. The Heylin warrior fished in his pocket and pulled out the Falcon's Eye, "Falcon's Eye." he muttered, activating the wu.  
Raimundo's eyes widened as Chase looked through the tree using the little trinket. "How did you do that?" he asked, knowing that there was no one to hear him but Chase.  
"This is a Shen Gong Wu." the yellow-eyed warrior said, holding out the Falcon's Eye for Raimundo to see, "I'm assuming those children told you what they were?"  
Raimundo nodded, "But I've never seen one before."  
Chase pocketed the wu and walked out from behind the tree, "You ready?" he asked.  
Raimundo nodded with a smile.  
Chase nodded as well and put two fingers in his mouth, whistling loudly, "I warn you, our ways of traveling back to my abode are…..unique." he said, turning to Raimundo.  
"What do you mean by that?" Raimundo asked, raising a brow.  
Suddenly, the roars of Chase's jungle cats rang through the air. As they ran over the horizon, Raimundo's eyes widened.  
"What the hell?" he shouted.  
Chase smirked as the cats stopped in front of him, "They wont hurt you."  
Raimundo trembled as the cats stared at him, their eyes scrutinizing his every move. "W-we're gonna….r-ride those things?" he asked, shaking a bit and keeping his distance from the cats, "They could eat me!"  
Chase chuckled slightly and took Raimundo's smaller hand in his own, leading him to the cats, "They wont hurt you, I promise."  
Raimundo gulped as Chase took his hand and put it on the head of one if the tigers. Moving his hand back and forth, Chase smirked as Raimundo continued to shake. The tiger purred and rubbed its head against Raimundo's hand. "See?" Chase asked, looking at Raimundo.  
The brunette nodded slightly, "We should go before they come back." Chase said, glancing back behind the tree. Raimundo nodded again as Chase climbed up and sat on the biggest cat, a Panther.  
Raimundo didn't move for a moment, nervously looking back and forth between Chase and the tiger that was in front of him, "C-can I ride with you?"  
The Heylin warrior's eyes widened but then he smirked and chuckled, "Of course." he replied, scooting backward on the panther.  
Raimundo blushed and mounted the panther just in front of Chase, "I'll hold onto you, don't worry." the dark-haired man assured, placing both of his arms on either side of the boy, his palms flat against the Panther's back. The movement effectively trapped Raimundo from moving very far, and it also brought Chase's body closer to his own.  
"Hold on." he whispered into the boy's ear, making Raimundo blush darkly.  
Then the Panther started off, running faster than you could imagine. Raimundo would have enjoyed the wind running across his face if it weren't for the constant reminder that Chase was sitting mere inches behind him. He kept scooting forward inch by inch so that Chase's crotch stayed as far away from his ass as possible. A particularly bad timed scoot forward almost made him fall off, since the panther had decided to jump over a rock at the same time. "Uwaa!" Raimundo screamed reaching out for something to grab on, but only feeling air. Suddenly, two warm arms wrapped around his torso, "Be careful!" Chase scolded, hugging Raimundo flush to his own body, unaware of the discomfort and embarrassment it was causing the brunette boy. He immediately tensed up, causing Chase to sigh softly in his ear, "Just calm down and breath, you'll be alright, I wont let anything happen to you."  
Raimundo nodded and gulped again, taking a deep breath. He hoped to God that Chase would let go of his torso, but no such luck.  
They rode for about an hour, Raimundo trying his best not to think about how close he was to Chase…..it wasn't working. Chase had thought nothing of holding the boy for about the first twenty minutes or so, but the time after that Chase's mind began to wander to the boy who was secure in his arms. Raimundo's entire body was tense and he was trying to mask the fact that he was breathing very hard. Chase chuckled slightly and rested his chin on the boy's shoulder, just to torment him, "Just making sure I can see where we're going." he half lied when Rai tensed up further.  
Raimundo nodded very stiffly, and didn't make a noise. Chase sighed slightly and watched as they drew closer and closer to his lair.  


* * *

Raimundo didn't think he was going to make it to Chase's house with how fast his heart had been beating. He was trying so hard to make sure that he wasn't going to have a heart attack that he almost didn't notice when the Panther stopped. He glanced up and gulped, the outside of Chase's house sure looked menacing. The Heylin Warlord let Rai go and dismounted the Panther with the greatest of ease. "Are you coming?" he asked, glancing back at the boy who had yet to move.  
Raimundo jolted and fell of the Panther, who simply looked at the boy like he was an idiot. Rai popped back up and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, but the action was a bit difficult. His muscles were stiff from sitting still and so tensely for so long, "I'm alright, I'm coming." he said before Chase had the chance to say anything more.  
Chase sighed again and turned to walk, "Follow me."  
Raimundo nodded and walked, going quickly so he could catch up to Chase. He couldn't help but notice that the cats were following behind them. When the brunette caught up to Chase, he whispered, "They're following us."  
Chase chuckled quietly, "Of course, they do live with me."  
"Oh, right." Rai chuckled nervously, 'Idiot!' he thought to himself, mentally face palming, 'no duh they live with him!'  
Chase moved to open the very large red-hot mouth shaped cave that lead to his lair; Raimundo was ready for the worst. What he didn't expect to see when the doors opened were black and white archways all around, gazeboes and other rooms on different levels of stairs. There were trees and other plants scattered all around, giving the lair an outside feel to it. And stairs! Raimundo thought he probably had never seen so many immaculate freestanding staircases in all of his life! The emerald eyed boy heard water trickling, and gasped when he saw a waterfall calmly cascading over a cliff-like edge. Chase dismissed his cats and they ran heaven knows where. "Its so….so….beautiful!" Raimundo gaped, spinning around as he looked, smile on his face.  
Chase chuckled slightly until he heard a familiar voice, "Are you finally back, Chase?" The voice caused Chase's face to grow very cold.  
Raimundo's heart skipped a beat and he froze. He recognized that voice, but for the life of him couldn't remember where. Well whoever it belonged to surely must be related to Raimundo somehow, as shivers ran down his spine as it continued, and not the good kind, "Ah, and I see you have the boy, I thought you were going back for him in two days?" a woman asked, appearing from behind one of the pillars.  
Raimundo gasped, the woman had long flowing fiery red hair, her eyes were an emerald green just like his own, but the pupils were slit, just like Chase's. Her robe was black and had bell sleeves, and went down her legs about mid thigh. She sighed when Chase didn't answer her and inspected her claw-like nails; she wore no shoes.  
"Change of plans, he is here now, that's all that matters." Chase replied, very coldly, and walked past the woman without a second glance, "Come, Raimundo."  
"Y-Yes Chase!" Rai answered, trailing after the snake eyed warrior.  
Wuya smirked and whispered in the boy's ear as he passed, "Watch yourself, boy, he's mine."  
Rai's eyes widened and he stopped, turning back to look at the woman, but she was already gone. The brunette shook his head and walked briskly to catch up with Chase, "Chase, wh-who was that?"  
"Wuya, she's an unwelcome witch, ignore her." Chase replied, leading Raimundo down a hall that the boy hadn't even noticed before.  
"You're room will be adjacent to my own. You are to not to go into any other room unless you have my strict permission, understand?" Chase asked, continuing to walk, only looking back at the boy to hear his answer.  
"Yes." Raimundo replied, feeling a little nervous.  
Chase stopped walking when he got to the end of the hall. Two ornate doors decorated in gold stood there. 'That must be his room' Rai thought. "You're room is here. " Chase said, snapping Raimundo out of his thoughts. The warlord pushed an equally large single door, that was adjacent to his own, open. Raimundo slowly walked inside when Chase gestured him to do so and gasped at what he saw. There was a large bed, larger than Raimundo had ever thought he had seen before. The sheets were red as were the numerous pillows that littered in front of the headboard. There was a window directly across from the door, and a red window seat was directly under it. Tapestries and paintings littered the walls, making Raimundo's eyes dart around. He assumed the room itself was bigger than all of the bedrooms back at the temple combined, and it made him smile a bit. There was a shelf with a random assortment of books on the same wall at the bed, and a large armoire perpendicular to that. "I will be in my own chambers, resting. If you need anything just call for me. You may go anywhere that you have already seen, but if you go anywhere else you shall be punished." Chase explained, carefully eyeing Raimundo spinning around the room in wonder with a smirk on his face. "Also, if you do got out, do not stay for too long, we will begin your training first thing in the morning"  
Raimundo turned to Chase with a smile on his face and nodded. Then he bowed, "Thank you for this wonderful room."  
Chase simply waved off the boy's thanks and walked out of the room, returning to his own quarters. It had been a long day and even immortal beings got tired sometimes.  
The emerald eyed warrior watched the Heylin master leave as he plopped down on the large bed, "Goodnight Chase!" he said, loud enough for the man to hear him. He laughed a bit as he sank right into the bed. It may have been the softest thing he thought he had ever felt. He sat there for a few moments in complete silence, until his tiny attention span caused him to get bored, fast. He decided that he would take up Chase's suggestion to walk around, find out where he'd be living from now on…..or should he say remember the place where he had lived before. Chase did say that he belonged here so he should remember something. The brunette boy decided that it would be in his best interest to wander around the lair a bit and then go to bed. He stood and walked right out the door to his room, careful not to make any noises in case he would wake up Chase. He decided that walking to the entrance and back might be a good idea, it seemed like it would cover the most ground in the shortest amount of time, so he set off.  
About twenty minutes later, Raimundo was lost, confused and tired. Hell he didn't even know how long he had been walking since Chase seemed to think it was a good idea not to have clocks anywhere in this God forsaken place. The brunette sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time before he noticed a redheaded boy walking down the same corridor he was in. His eyes started to tear up comically as he rushed to the boy. "Oh, hey Raimundo" Jack said, noticing the boy and playing nice. The Goth boy's trademark trench coat was off, his pale arms exposed but his hands still gloved. His face and goggles had smudges of oil on them and there were some robot parts in his hands.  
Raimundo skid to a stop in front of the redhead, "You know me?" he asked.  
"Of course, we've worked with each other for like two years." Jack lied smoothly, "So what's up?"  
Raimundo rubbed the back of his head nervously and looked down at the shorter boy with a half frown, "I'm lost." he mumbled.  
Jack smiled, "No problem, I mean you did lose your memories and all so it makes sense that you don't remember your way around here."  
Raimundo blushed a bit and shuffled his feet awkwardly. Jack smiled and gestured his head towards the door he was standing in front of, "I'll lead you back to your room once I do a couple of things first, come on in" he said and opened the door pretty well considering all the things that were in his hands.  
Raimundo followed the Goth boy silently. The room was covered in half built robots, schematics, cans of oil, tools, and hundreds of pudding cups. The red eyed boy opened a mini fridge that was amongst a bunch of robot parts and pulled out another pudding cup. He grabbed a spoon out of nowhere and opened the little package. He took a bite and set the pudding down on a table cluttered with robot parts. "Go ahead and sit, I'll just be a sec." he said, glancing back at Raimundo who was standing awkwardly in the middle of the ridiculously cluttered room.  
Raimundo looked around for a chair but found that the bed was the only place to sit and it was actually clear of any clutter. He sat and watched the boy scribble something on a few schematics and eat his pudding cup. After about ten minutes, Jack finally stopped scribbling, finished his pudding cup and turned back to Raimundo, "Kay, I'm done, ready to go?"  
Raimundo had to admit that while waiting for Jack to finish he had become curious about what the redheaded mechanic had been doing, "What were you working on?" He asked.  
Jack smiled, "A secret project for Chase." he replied, "Very hush hush."  
"I see." Raimundo replied with a little sigh. 'Great, another thing I don't know about' he thought with a mental sneer.  
Jack smirked briefly and then gave a fake look of concern, "What's wrong?"  
"I just hate not knowing things. It's getting really annoying." Was the answer the Goth boy got.  
"Well I could tell you some things that could help you." Jack said nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulders.  
"You can!" Raimundo exclaimed, looking up at the fiery eyed boy with a happy expression.  
"Well…..let me tell you the basics. Chase brought you here about two years ago to train, you live right next to him as you found out….uh…well….you lost your memories obviously." Jack started listing things off on his fingers, "But before that I was beginning to think that you and Chase were getting a little closer than Master and Apprentice if you know what I mean." Jack wriggled his eyebrows in a comical manner, making Raimundo blush.  
"Wh-What?"  
Jack smiled, "It was just a hunch, and cause you've lost your memories only Chase knows. Well….until you get your memories back that is."  
Raimundo frowned and looked down at the ground but then remembered what Jack had said, "Wait…..Chase is my master?"  
Jack nodded and grabbed another pudding cup from the mini fridge. He peeled the top off and licked the pudding off of the underside before throwing it Heaven knows where. "Yeah, and you're his apprentice." then Jack did a fake double take. Screwing with Raimundo was more fun than he thought it would be, "Did you just call Case by his real name?"  
"Yeah….why?"  
"Just never heard you call him that before is all" Jack replied, taking a bite of pudding. "From day one you called him 'Chase-sama'"  
"Whazat mean?" Raimundo asked, a bit confused.  
"Basically 'Lord Chase'. I mean he is the Heylin Master and your master so it makes sense to me."  
"Heylin?" Raimundo asked, the name sounding very familiar.  
"That's the fighting style Chase and Wuya and you, until recently, used." Jack replied, spooning some more pudding in his mouth.  
Raimundo looked down at his feet again, remembering how many times he had called Chase by his real name today. He winced; a lot. Chase did seem a little irritated about something the whole day. That must've been it. Rai mentally face palmed himself. 'Way to go, idiot.' He then remembered what else Jack had said before….that he and Chase were…..involved with one another. Well that made sense too if all the kisses Case had given him in the past couple of days had anything to do about it. Just the thought of those moments made Rai's cheeks redden.  
Jack glanced at the watch on his wrist after he finished his pudding cup, "It's getting late, I should lead you back to your room so you can go to bed. You have training in the morning, and Chase won't be happy If you're tired."  
The emerald orbed boy nodded and stood, following Jack out the door. "So all you wanna do is go down this corridor," Jack stated, pointing his thumb to the right, "Then when you get to the end of it, turn left. Then go all the way down that corridor and you should be there." Jack smiled and patted the taller boy on the back, "G'night and good luck" he added, turning on his heel and closing the door behind him.  
"Yeah….thanks." Raimundo replied weekly, half waving at the already closed doors.  
He turned to the right and followed Jack's instructions. He made it back to his room with ease and smiled. He opened the door quietly and entered, flopping down onto the bed as soon as he reached it. "I'll have to thank him tomorrow" he mumbled turning to rest his head on one of the many pillows on the bed. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.  
Back in his room Jack watched a screen that showed Raimundo sleeping on it. The 'Spicer Spy Fly' that he attached to the boy's back when he patted it worked like a charm. "Heh, you're not the only one who can trick people, Chase." the redhead mumbled to himself sitting on a broken robot as he propped his feet up on his cluttered desk, "I'm just setting him up, so I can knock him down."  
The evil boy genius chuckled to himself as he continued to watch an unsuspecting Raimundo sleep.

To be continued…..  


* * *

OMAKE:

Mustang: Holy shit I'm sorry! I just went through the worst writer's block I think I've ever had! But tonight I just sped through it like it was nothing! I hate it when that happens! Plus I don't have internet by my house anymore so I have to run around my town trying to find some so I can post this…..so updates may be scare unfortunately… But it's done, yay! Plot development….and a twist! You didn't think Jack was going to go through this quietly did you? NEVER! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *coughs violently*….ok….note to self: don't laugh maniacally when you've got a bad cough. So anyway, Chapter 7 is done and Jack tricked Raimundo into thinking that Chase and him were romantically involved! How will Chase react? You'll find out next chapter…if Rai is dumb enough to tell Chase what Jack said…..but somehow…I wouldn't be surprised if he did…..So anyway! So very extra super duper uberly sorry for such a late update….but I got it out, right? Oh! And thanks for all of you who are so dedicated to my story and told me that you're freaking out cause I haven't updated. Well here's your crack you druggies! XD lol. So….to updating! *logs onto FF*

Wuya: *looks at Jack* What are you planning?

Jack: *smirks* Oh nothing just, *whispers plan in Wuya's ear*

Wuya:…..you really are an evil boy genius.

Jack: yeah, and if you tell Raimundo or Chase I'll kill ya.

Rai: *Is passed out from long day*

Chase: *is passed out from dealing with these idiots all day*

Mustang: So, Chapter 7.….I liked it…especially Jack's part. But who can't love the little guy *huggles Jack plushie*. I also love his obsession with pudding. And I'm glad I'm not the only one who licks off the pudding on the underside of the top. I do that every time! Anyway….hope you enjoyed the chapter everyone! I know I did! *huggles Jack plushie some more*

Jack: *is eating a pudding cup and waving with spoon* Bye everyone!


	8. I'll Make a Heylin Out Of You Prt 1

Without the Memories:

A/N: Its chapter 8! Let's do it!

Warning: blood, violence. Sexy men fighting each other without their shirts on and perverted old hag watchin' 'em.

Summary: Raimundo loses all of his memories of his time being a Xiaolin monk, all except of those involving Chase Young. He doesn't remember Chase is evil, or the fact that he ever fought him, only that he knows him. Chase sees the opportunity to strengthen the Heylin side and seizes it, taking Raimundo under his wing.

Disclaimer: It's mine!…wait….you really believe that? It's bullshit…but not for long. *evil smile*

* * *

Chapter 8: I'll Make a Heylin Out of You Prt 1

Recap: Back in his room Jack watched a screen that showed Raimundo sleeping on it. The 'Spicer Spy Fly' that he attached to the boy's back when he patted it worked like a charm. "Heh, you're not the only one who can trick people, Chase." the redhead mumbled to himself sitting on a broken robot as he propped his feet up on his cluttered desk, "I'm just setting him up, so I can knock him down."

The evil boy genius chuckled to himself as he continued to watch an unsuspecting Raimundo sleep.

* * *

"Gone? What do you mean he's gone?" Kimiko screamed at Master Fung after just returning from the long Wu search that had lasted all night. She did _not _need this right now.

"I could not find him anywhere in the temple" the elder man replied, "And you did not see him anywhere on your fly back…so I assume that he is gone."

"Why did we leave him? Why?" Kimiko shouted, banging her head on the nearest wall, "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!"

"It's alright Kimiko; we'll find 'im. An' when we do….we'll tell 'im everythin' up straight, alright?" Clay put a hand on the girl's shoulder as he told her this, encouraging her to stop.

"Like we should've done in the first place." Kimiko replied, glaring at Clay halfheartedly since he was the one to lie about how their friend lost his memories in the first place. The reminder made Clay blush a bit with embarrassment and adjust the hat on his head.

"Well where could he be? It is not likely that he has gone away from the rim of the earth." Omi piped up, waving his arms in emphasis.

No one even bothered to correct the little monk this time, all were too distraught about their missing friend.

"Can't you track him or something Dojo?" the Japanese girl asked in frustration.

"If I were a younger dragon maybe." he replied, "But alas, my nostrils aren't what they used to be after-"

"Then we should form a search party to reach across this entire Earth!" Omi exclaimed, pointing to the air and cutting the little green dragon off.

"Easier said than done partner." Clay replied sadly.

"It has been a long night for you young monks. Get some rest, and we will decide what to do in a few hours, alright?" Master Fung asked, remaining calm.

The three tired monks agreed and headed off to their rooms, tired from the long night and distraught from losing their friend. Each of them just hoped wherever Raimundo was, he was safe.

* * *

Raimundo was sleeping peacefully in his room and everything was calm and normal. Well, that is until Chase decided to burst into the room with a bucket of cold water in his gloved hands. He really hated getting the sheets in the bed wet, but he had tried to get his lazy new apprentice out of bed about five times already to no success. Who would've known that the kid was harder to wake than the dead? Well, Chase had had enough of it. He had let Raimundo sleep long enough, and it was time to train, so he decided a cold bucket of water to the face was his best solution at the moment. The Heylin Warlord couldn't help but smirk as he stood at the side of the bed, where Raimundo slept peacefully. This was going to be fun, even if it _was _a bit childish by Chase's standards. "I give you three seconds to wake up Raimundo, if you don't; I'm throwing a bucket of ice water over your head." Chase warned.

The sleeping brunette simply groaned and turned over, hugging the closest pillow to him. Chase rolled his eyes and shrugged with a smirk, and promptly dumped the ice cold water all over the sleeping boy's head. "HOLY SHIT MONKEYS! THAT'S COLD!" Raimundo exclaimed, flinging himself up, scared half to death. The boy was about to open a can of whoop ass on whoever the bastard was who had the balls to pour water all over him while he was sleeping peacefully, minding his own business, until he heard a familiar chuckle.

"Well that's one I haven't heard before." Chase smirked, putting a hand on his hip, "You've slept enough, get up and get ready for training."

Raimundo glanced out the window and saw the sun had barely even risen over the horizon. He was about to complain, until he saw the look Chase was giving him, so he decided to shut his mouth. He glanced down and fiddled with his now soaked robe, pouting a bit. Chase rolled his eyes, "What is it?"

"My robe is wet." Rai mumbled quietly.

"Not my problem" Chase said in a slight singsongy voice as he turned and stalked out the door.

Raimundo sighed, he knew this was going to be a long day, and it had barely even started.

Raimundo decided that taking off his robe and putting it on the window seat to dry was the best solution to his problem, although he felt a little exposed without anything covering his chest. He glanced at a full length mirror that was on the back of the door and took a deep breath. He felt very naked with just white baggy pants, thin black shoes and two necklaces on. He took another deep breath and strolled out the door, darting his eyes around in a suspicious manner ready to hide at a moment's notice so no one could see him. He didn't know why, he just felt….uncomfortable walking around half naked.

The brunette apprentice walked slowly around the mountaintop lair in a paranoid manner for about five minutes, until it finally struck him that he had no idea where he was going or where Chase wanted him to go in the first place. He stopped walking right as he reached the foyer and sighed, his shoulders sagging as he looked around. Everything was silent until a wolf whistle sounded behind him. He jolted and turned trying to cover his half naked body, but to no avail.

There stood Wuya, a hand on her hip and a smirk on her face. "Looking good child." she said, "If Chase wasn't already mine I'd-"

"Can you tell me where Chase…..uh Chase-sama" Ramiundo interrupted, almost forgetting the suffix, "-is please?"

"Training room, straight down that corridor in front of you." Wuya replied, pointing over the boy's shoulder, talking to him as if he was a three year old.

Raimundo frowned and turned to look, not liking the way the witch was talking to him, maybe Chase was right to tell him to ignore her. The emerald-eyed boy muttered his thanks and headed off in the direction he was pointed to, hoping Chase wouldn't be mad with him that he was even later.

He slowly pushed open the door, hoping he could sneak in without Chase noticing, but to no avail. The second he opened the door just wide enough for him to squeeze his body through, he saw Chase glaring at the door with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. "I…..uh…..I got lost. I'm sorry." Raimundo bowed his head after entering the room and shutting the large door.

Chase sighed and uncrossed his arms, running a hand through his hair, "I guess it cannot be helped, let us begin."

Raimundo lifted his head and nodded, following quickly after Chase to the center of what looked like a large sparring ring. The Brazilian boy looked at Chase as he turned around and knew something was off….he just couldn't place it. Then in hit him, Chase wasn't wearing his normal armor. The Heylin Master was wearing a black high collared tunic with red pants underneath. The tunic would look more like a dress if wasn't slit up both sides all the way up to the warrior's hip. The only thing Chase was wearing that Raimundo recognized was the snake eye waistband that wrapped around his torso. "I'm not wearing my armor since we're only sparring today." Chase said, eyeing the boy with a bored expression.

Raimundo snapped out of his thoughts and blushed, looking away. "Ah….I see." he mumbled.

"Today is simply going to test to see whether or not you remember any of your prior training." Chase stated, striding to the boy with his hands clasped behind his back. "Hit me." he added when he was about a foot away.

Rai looked at the man with disbelief, "What?" he exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"Do not make me repeat myself Raimundo." Chase warned, his golden eyes darkening with anger, "When I ask you to do something I expect you to do it! Now hit me!" The Heylin warrior growled.

"Yes Chase-sama" Raimundo gulped. The boy balled his fist and pulled it back, ready to snap it forward. He turned his head to the side and closed his eyes, letting his fist fly.

The emerald orbed boy slowly opened his eyes, his fist mere millimeters away from Chase's nose. The onyx haired warrior was glaring at him, his golden eyes cold and the slit pupils almost nonexistent, "Do. Not. Hesitate. Again." Chase warned, his teeth gritting in anger. Raimundo cringed slightly at the man's tone and the sight of his fangs gnashing together.

The boy nodded and gulped once again, not wishing to anger the warlord any further. He pulled his fist back once again and let it fly; an audible smack was heard mere moments later. Raimundo slowly opened his eyes, when he had closed them he was unaware, and saw that Chase's head was turned to the left. There was no mark on his cheek and it seemed that the Warlord had not flinched at all. "Good," he remarked, turning his head back, "You have passed the first test, barely mind you, but you passed nonetheless. When we spar, I do _not _want you to hold back or hesitate. In time, I will show you the same courtesy, do you understand?"

Raimundo nodded in understanding. Yet Chase sighed, rubbing his temples, "I want you to hit me again."

Raimundo nodded, still a bit nervous but threw his right arm at Chase anyway. He blinked in confusion when he found he was on his bum on the floor and a throbbing pain in his abdomen. He glanced down at his naked chest and saw a red hand mark that didn't look like it was going to go away soon. The russet haired boy heard Case sigh once again and looked up at him, "It seems as though we must start from the beginning" he mumbled, walking over to the boy and grabbing his hand, hoisting him up.

Rai blinked as he felt the strong hand enclose around his own and blushed, looking away. Chase narrowed his eyes at the boy but decided against commenting. "Sorry." the younger man mumbled, continuing to avoid eye contact with the Heylin Warlord.

"It matters not. We shall retrain you. Even though you do not have the mental memories of your training, muscle memory should still be there." Chase commented, placing his arms behind his back again.

"Uh…..what're we going to do?" Raimundo asked, glancing down at his feet as he shuffled them nervously.

"For now, we shall be doing an evading exercise" Chase replied, getting into a fighting stance, "For the next two hours, you must attempt to evade every attack I throw at you."

"B-But what if I can't?"

"Then you will be very sore tomorrow." Chase smirked and launched his first attack on the boy.

* * *

"So, what're we gonna do about Rai?" Kimiko asked, pacing back and forth.

The Xiaolin warriors were gathered together in the Wu vault, each sitting across from one another, with the exception of Kimiko. "Well we can't very well scour the Earth for him when we got Shen Gong Wu to find." Dojo commented. The dragon was perched upon Mater Fung's shoulder, resting. The elder monk was currently calmly sipping tea.

"Then what do ya reckon we should do Master Fung?" Clay asked, his ever present ten gallon hat actually off and sitting at his side.

Master Fung set his tea down and was silent for a moment, "He could not have gone far." he simply said.

"Then you are suggesting that we should scour the earth for him?" Omi replied, slightly excited at the prospect of Master Fung agreeing with his plan.

"We should not have to go that far, since he left on foot." Kimiko reminded the boy.

"So if we set off in four directions, and Dojo looks from the air, then someone's gotta find 'im." Clay added, looking at Master Fung for approval. The elder monk nodded and sipped his tea.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Dojo exclaimed, pulling the Wu scroll out of nowhere again and looking at it. "Here it is!" he added happily after a moment. The little green dragon turned the scroll around top show the monks-in-training. "There _is_ a Shen Gong Wu that could possibly help us; it's called the Taipei Tracker."

Kimiko bolted up and grabbed the scroll, reading the information on the Wu, "It says here that the Taipei Tracker can find anyone, anywhere with just a sample of their DNA."

Dojo nodded, "That's right, just what we need!"

Omi jumped up happily and exclaimed, "Then let us find this Wu and get Raimundo back!"

Dojo then scratched the back of his head nervously, "Well…that's kind of the hard part. You see…. The Taipei Tracker hasn't been revealed yet, so it could be almost impossible to find, and it could also take a long time for it to reveal itself."

Clay frowned, "Way to bring up our hopes and smash 'em down." the Texan mumbled, looking away.

"Well, we should still try; we need to get Raimundo back!" Kimiko shouted, handing the Wu scroll back to Dojo, who put it back to wherever he always got it from.

"You must not forget your injury, Kimiko." Master Fung reminded, glancing at the girl's still bandaged leg.

"At the price of possibly finding Raimundo…..I can deal with it." the Japanese girl replied, clenching her fist in determination, a fire in her eyes.

Master Fung sighed and finished his tea, "Just be careful young ones, you never know what evil could be lurking about."

The three monks nodded, Clay standing and putting his hat on to join the others, "Let's go get our friend back." Kimiko reposted, leading the other monks out of the room, Dojo quick on their heels.

* * *

Wuya sighed, bored of sitting around and doing nothing where there was Wu she could be finding. The Heylin witch finally decided to see how Chase was doing training that "idiot boy" as she liked to call him. The woman stood up from Chase's throne and walked silently to the training room where she knew the two men had been for most of the day. The woman didn't even bother to knock once she got there, simply letting herself in without as much as an announcement. "Ahhhhhh!" a voice yelled, and Wuya was lucky enough to have the reflexes to dodge the body that was flying towards her.

The body hit the now closed door behind her with an audible "smack", causing the Heylin witch to look for the reason why the offending body that had flown her way. Her eyes landed on a very angry looking Chase, a deep frown prominent in his features. The woman looked behind her to see Raimundo struggling to get up. Wuya smiled a bit, to be honest, the boy looked terrible. He was bruised all over his body, even bleeding in some places. He was obviously in pain, but you could tell he was trying to hold it back by the look on his face. The green eyed boy turned to the side and spit out the blood that had accumulated in his mouth before getting back into a defensive position, ready for Chase's next strike.

"Wuya, get out of here." Chase said, disbanding his offensive stance, frowning at the witch.

Wuya cackled, "Beating up the poor boy Chase?" she joked, obviously not caring that the man had done so.

Chase's frown deepened, but Wuya interrupted the man before he spoke again, "I'll stay out of the way."

"You better." Raimundo replied, an angry look on his face as well, or was his just a pain filled one?

Wuya gaped at the boy, flabbergasted that he would have the audacity to ever say something like that to her. She was about to tell the boy off before Chase chuckled, "Looks like you _are_ learning."

Raimundo smirked painfully but kept his stance, ready for the surprise attack that could come at any second, "Move Wuya, before you're caught in the crossfire." Chase warned.

Wuya closed her mouth and stomped angrily to the side lines, sitting down and crossing her arms steaming with anger. 'That ignorant little _whelp!_" she thought, glaring at the boy who had once again got knocked down.

"He sure told you." a voice from Wuya's right replied. The witch whipped her head around to see Jack sitting there, a pudding cup in his hand and a smug little smirk on his lips.

"Shut up you little insect!" Wuya demanded, not wanting to be reminded of the incident so soon after its occurrence.

Jack laughed but said nothing more, going back to watching the fight. There were a few minutes of silence before Wuya asked, "So how did you get in here without getting in trouble?"

"I came in while they were on a five minute break, well I should say when Raimundo was on a five minute break." the Goth replied, continuing to eat his pudding, "They had switched to defensive training by then."

Wuya said nothing, only nodded, "and that's what a person would have done if they were even remotely using a bit of their intelligence." Jack mumbled, knowing Wuya would hear it anyway.

The Heylin witch whipped around and was about to hit the boy, but he had already flew up with his heli-pack, "I'd move if I were you." he advised.

Wuya was about to ask what he was talking about and then beat his face into the ground until she found out the hard way, as Raimundo's body flew into her own. The witch pushed him off of her, and Chase walked over, hands behind his back. "Are you alright, Raimundo?" he asked.

Raimundo groaned and stood, rubbing his head, "Yeah, Wuya broke my fall." he replied, getting back into a defensive stance.

Chase simply waved his hand in dismissal, shaking his head, "You are going to take a break while I speak with Wuya."

Raimundo blinked but nodded, wiping his sweaty head on his forearm, "Yes, Chase-sama."

Wuya gulped, that didn't sound too good. "Come with me, Wuya." The warlord said, beckoning the witch to him. The emerald eyed woman gulped again and nodded, standing up and walking over to Chase.

"Yes?" she asked, glad that her voice didn't falter under his intense staring.

The man's pupils slit dangerously as he glared at Wuya, "From now on, you are to NEVER interfere with Raimundo's and my training, do you understand?" he asked in a no nonsense tone.

Wuya nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. Chase nodded slightly and pointed at the door, "Now get the hell out." He growled, glaring at the Heylin witch harder.

The woman's emerald eyes widened and was about to say something until Case growled dangerously, making the witch nod once again and turn to walk out of the room. Jack landed on ground next to Chase and shook his head with a chuckle, crossing his arms, "Don't you just hate it when people interrupt?" he asked.

Chase snapped his head to look at the shorter man, growling at the boy as well. Jack chuckled nervously and scooted away from the warlord slightly, "I'll…just be going." He squeaked, smiling and scuffling out if the room.

The onyx haired warlord sighed and ran a hand through his hair, and this is why he hated minions sometimes. Speaking of minions, Raimundo was being surprisingly quiet. Chase turned to look over his shoulder, seeing that Raimundo was sitting down in the middle of the sparring ring, rubbing his left shoulder. The elder man sighed and placed his hands behind his back, moving to Raimundo silently. "Get up." He ordered, startling the boy. Raimundo jumped up but immediately regretted it as his legs throbbed in protest to the motion.

Chase narrowed his eyes at the boy and turned away, "Follow me" he ordered and Raimundo nodded even though Chase couldn't see it, confused to what he was doing.

After walking throughout a few corridors that confused Raimundo greatly, Chase stopped, "This is the infirmary, if you ever need it." He said. Raimundo nodded.

"Now come, we can't leave your wounds as is." The warlord demanded, pushing the door open and entering the completely white room. The russet haired boy felt that it was very un-Chase-like.

"Sit." The elder demanded and Raimundo obeyed, sitting on one of the beds in the room.

Chase walked up to a counter and began fiddling with something, making Raimundo nervous. The last time the boy had been in the hospital was because he had broken his leg in a soccer tournament when he was back in Rio. That was the day the boy learned that he hated hospitals. Now he tried to hide his pain, one so no one would worry, but two so he didn't have to go to the hospital _ever_ again. The boy began twiddling his thumbs and jiggling his leg on the floor, trying not to be so nervous in front of Chase.

"Stop it." Chase ordered, walking over to Raimundo, a white box in his hands.

The emerald eyed boy jumped, blushing. He felt as if he was a child who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar and chocolate on his face, "Sorry…" he mumbled.

Chase didn't respond, simply set the box on the bed and opened it, an expressionless look on his face. The warlord pulled out a label-less bottle, a cloth, and some gauze. He opened the bottle and Raimundo cringed when the stench of alcohol hit his nose. Pouring some of the content of the bottle on the cloth, Chase tried to bring it to Raimundo's arm, but the boy backed up, "Just, hold, still." Chase said, every word an attempt to touch Raimundo's bleeding arm. He sighed and grabbed Raimundo's wrist and practically smacked the cloth on Raimundo's arm, causing the boy to yelp.

"That hurt!" he accused, forgetting for a moment who he was talking to.

"Well if you had stayed still like I told you to it wouldn't have hurt as much!" Chase snapped back, wiping at the blood.

"Well if you hadn't have beat me up so much you wouldn't have had to do this!" Raimundo retorted, feeling smug with himself at the comeback.

"If you hadn't forgotten how to fight I wouldn't have had to beat you up." The warlord replied, pulling the cloth away and beginning to wrap the wound with the gauze.

Raimundo took a breath to reply with a witty comeback, but nothing came to mind. The boy simply sighed and put his chin in his hand, making Chase chuckle slightly. The warlord did the same thing to Raimundo's other major wounds, sticking a band aid on the small cut on the boy's face, "Do you have any soreness anywhere?" he asked.

The russet haired boy shrugged, and regretted it when his shoulder protested and a groan escaped his mouth without his consent. Chase sighed and ran a hand through his hair, standing up and moving to the other side of the bed. The bed dipped and Raimundo was about to turn and ask what Chase was doing until a body rested against his back and two hands were rubbing his hurt shoulder and arm, "Ch-chase-sama?" he asked, slowly, trying to look over his shoulder.

"Shh, just be quiet for once." The warlord replied, continuing to rub Raimundo's arm.

The emerald eyed boy blushed and nodded, groaning lightly as Chase seemed to know just where to rub and how hard. The boy's eyes suddenly widened when an image popped into his head due to that last thought. Raimundo shook his head back and forth to clear his mind, causing Chase to raise a brow and stop massaging the boy's injured shoulder, "Are you-"

"I'M FINE!" Raimundo squeaked out, bowing his head slightly so Chase couldn't look over his shoulder and see how he was blushing.

The Heylin warrior just sighed and started rubbing Raimundo's arm again, a blank look on his face, as if the man did this regularly. After about five minutes, Chase stopped, "Anywhere else?" he asked.

'I can think of a place or two' a voice in Raimundo's head said, sounding smug.

'SHUT UP!' Raimundo replied, shaking his head again when more images popped into his head.

Chase sighed again and leaned forward, grabbing Raimundo's chin and turning it around, "Look at me when you talk." He demanded, and then raised a brow when he noticed how Raimundo was blushing.

'He's so close…..he's so close!' the younger thought, his eyes widening.

The amber eyed man's brows furrowed, "Are you feeling alright?" he asked, "your face is red."

Then the warlord did something that made the younger boy's head spin. He touched his lips to the boy's forehead. To Chase it was just a simple check of the boy's temperature. He was wearing gloves so he couldn't very well check it with his hands. Besides, lips were more accurate in judging temperature anyway.

When the warlord pulled away, Raimundo felt as if he was going to pass out, "W-Why?" he asked softly.

Chase raised a brow, "I was checking your temperature…." He replied, "…..you're fine."

Raimundo tore his chin out of Chase's hand, "I…..I…." he tried to say, but nothing came to mind. The teen then pulled away from Chase's grip; practically running towards the door, "I'm sorry!" he bowed then turned to bolt out of the door.

The amber eyes warrior stared at the door for a moment before falling back onto the bed. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair that was fanned around him like a halo, "Stupid child." He mumbled, closing his eyes.

To be continued

* * *

OMAKE:

Mustang: No excuse for how late this is. Life sucks, and so does senior year in high school, but enough about that, it's out and that's all that matters!

Raimundo: *flail* Must you make this so embarrassing?

Mustang: *sniffs and glowers* yes…..

Chase: what are you sick?

Mustang: *twitches* Yes….immensely

Chase: sucks for you.

Mustang: Shut up or I'll put you in a dress and make you dance to Thriller by Michael Jackson.

Raimundo: *snickers quietly*

Chase: *glares at Raimundo* Quit laughing or I'll hurt you even more next time.

Raimundo: *blinks and thinks about it* Holy black on a PoPo! *smacks head* Bad brain, bad brain! Get out of the gutter!

Chase/Mustang: Then it wouldn't have anywhere to live *looks at each other*

Mustang: *holds out fist for fist bump*

Chase: …..*fist bumps*

Mustang:*says weakly* Yay *coughs and pumps fist into the air.*

Jack: Y 'know you should really post this before you die or something.

Mustang: *glares at Jack* …..too…..late…

Jack: *chuckles nervously* you love me?

Mustang: you're damn well lucky I do *Logs onto FF*

Raimundo: does anybody know where my mind can live for a while?

Chase: *rolls eyes* See you all next time…*glances at Mustang* if she doesn't die first…..

Mustang: *is head desked on table* Meeeeeerrrrrrrrrr.


End file.
